The Selected Task
by Airalynn
Summary: A story that challenges the fact of friendships and trust. So many things happen at Hogwarts this year. Testing the abilities you have, proving for the truth, and pondering your own beliefs. When will the horrors end? DMHG, RWLB, HPGW
1. Chapter One: Something New

**CHAPTER 1:**

**SOMETHING NEW**

The train pulled in, people scattering off and heading up the steps to the huge castle. The first years took their natural trip with Hagrid, they all piled into boats and glided across the night water. While they all packed into the great hall, Dumbledore entered with a rather sad look on his face. Harry looked at him in wonderment; he wanted to ask what was wrong. He just sat there, hoping everything was alright, he didn't want to disturb him after all.

Hermione sat to his side and Ron sat across from him. They talked about their summers and Harry complained, as usual, about how horrific the Dursley's were. They were in deep conversation when they hear a slight ting, Dumbledore hit the side of his glass, and everyone looked at the doors that entered the great hall. Watching closely, the doors opened with a creak and the first years slid in.

"They look horrified." Hermione pointed out with a slight laugh, watching these kids try and hid in their robes.

Harry and Ron nodded in agreement and turned their heads the other way. They watched closely as the new students were sorted into houses. A young girl, who was just sorted in to Gryffindor, sat on the bench next to Ron. She had long blond hair and bright blue eyes that sparkled when she blinked.

"Hello." Ron said as she took a seat. She smiled lightly and returned to looking at her empty plate with a sigh.

"Hi." She sighed again and she looked to face Harry and Hermione. Her bright blue eyes gazed at the scar on Harry's head. "You're Harry Potter." She smiled lightly.

"Yeah." He looked at her a bit confused and covered his scar with embarrassment. She smiled.

"Then that means you're Hermione Granger." She pointed and Hermione nodded. She looked at Ron "And you're Ronald Weasley." She smiled.

"Yes but" Ron started and then looked at the girl "How did you know our names?" Ron asked a little confused.

"Well I'm…" She stopped as she was interrupted by Dumbledore.

She shrugged and looked up at the man. She blinked a few times as she waited for him to speak. Dumbledore stood up with a slight smile on his face and cast his hands into the air to have everyone quiet down.

"Welcome…" he started with a smile and set his hands on his sides. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts and welcome to those that are new." He smiled. "This year we have a changed in plan. We are combining the houses but only with a few students in sixth year." Everyone gasped.

"I hope I don't have to be with Mr. Ferret man." Ron joked; remembering when Moody turned Draco into a ferret. Dumbledore continued on with his speech.

"This year the sixth year students will pick a girl and a boy from each house. These people with proceed to the dungeons right after dinner. I will then explain everything there." He smiled as people began a conversation on who was going to go. "They must be chosen by the house prefects, and if the house agrees to it then a prefect may be one of the chosen people."

"Great…" Ron said in a low sarcastic voice. He rolled his eyes and sighed wondering who he would pick.

"One more thing," Dumbledore started "I want Hermione Granger to be one of the chosen people for Gryffindor." He winked at her as her face turned a mere pink. Dumbledore raised his glass and spoken in a happy voice "Now, let's being the feast!." He smiled as the food suddenly appeared from the table tops.

The new students let out a 'woah' sound; they had never seen anything like this before. They all started digging in but Hermione looked at her lap. She didn't touch anything, just stared at her hands placed on her lap as she twiddled her thumbs. Harry looked over with a small concerned look.

"What's wrong?" he wondered as he grasp his goblet that was now full of Pumpkin juice. Hermione turned to him.

"Why does Dumbledore want me to be the chosen girl for Gryffindor so badly?" she wondered and Harry looked down to see her hands shaking.

"Why are you so worried? I bet it's nothing." He laughed as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, and eat something." He smiled lightly.

"I guess your right." She smiled and Harry removed his hand slowly. She smiled and looked around and then looked at Ron "Ron, we are suppose to pick the other one right?" she wondered.

"Yeah" He said as she was stuffing his face with a fresh batch of chicken wings.

"Maybe we should choose Harry." She smiled and Harry began chocking on a cookie.

He brought his hands to his chest and hit him self hardly. A piece of chocolate cookie flew from his mouth and landed in Ron's goblet of pumpkin juice. He took a sip of his own and took a deep breath and looked at Hermione.

"What?" He asked, panting hardly. Hermione laughed as she watched Ron drink for his goblet, not know Harry's half digested cookie was in it. Harry was still panting.

"I want you to help me out in this thing." She smiled lightly and sort of excited as she watched Ron in disgust.

"Ok, I'll agree to have him be the boy." Ron said as he kept drinking his pumpkin juice.

"YAY!" Hermione shrieked and waited for Dumbledore to announce who else was chosen.

When dinner was over Dumbledore stood to make his last announcement before they could leave the great hall. Hermione was still a little nervous and Harry felt overly embarrassed that Hermione would need him there with her, he was curious to know why it had to be him.

"Attention!" Dumbledore smiled and everyone got silent and looked around. "Overhearing, I've been informed that from the Gryffindor house the students will be Miss. Hermione Granger, and Mr. Harry Potter. For Hufflepuff: Mr. Justin Flinch–flechly and Miss. Susan Bones. From Ravernclaw: Miss Padma Patil, and Mr. Terry Boot. From Slytherin: Miss. Pansy Parkinson and Mr. Draco Malfoy." He smiled as those people stood and lined in front of the head table. "Meet me in the dungeons." He winked and they started to leave, picking up their stuff on the way.

People watched snickering at the fact that Draco had to be with Hermione. Draco walked out with an evil smirk on his face as Harry was glaring at him. Once they all were gone and out of sight Dumbledore spoke again.

"Have a nice year and see you at breakfast!" he smiled happily as people removed from their seats. Dumbledore followed the eight students down to the dungeons where they sat, eagerly waiting for his arrival.

"Professor, what exactly are we doing?" Hermione asked as Draco glared fiercely at her.

"I'll explain Miss. Granger, but for now I just need you to listen." He spoke and gave her a wink and she smiled and took a seat on a bench in the corner.

"I brought you here because we are trying something new." He smiled and he looked at each one with a wink. "We are trying a new program called the Interaction Course. Also know as TIC." He laughed and returned to explaining. "You all will be joined into one common room and you will have separate bedrooms. Your task is to find fun activities the houses can compete in that has nothing to do with Quiddich, I know that would be an option." He spoke with a chuckle and then stood there silently.

"I have a question Professor." Hermione said and Dumbledore nodded, waiting for her question. "Why did you want me to be involved in this?" she wondered, tucking a lock of her thick hair behind her ear.

"Maybe cause he's gonna kill you in your sleep, that is if I don't get there first." Draco spoke under his breath. Too quietly that no one put Pansy heard; she let out a shriek of laughter.

"Because Miss. Granger, I need you to set things right if things get out of hand." He smiled and she gave him a confused look. "See, if things get out of hand then the smartest student in the school would be able to take care of it." He winked at her as she blushed and Draco's mouth fell open in amazement.

"It's not that amazing." Pansy said, rolling her eyes as she pushed Draco's jaw to his upper layer of teeth. She giggled and Hermione turned around with a cold glare.

They all entered their new room. It had light blue colored walls with a black rug. Hermione walked in as she looked up and saw a chandelier, with magnificent layers of diamonds and jewels. She gasped at the beauty and turned her head to eight doors. They were separated in sections of two.

Above two doors it was labeled "Slytherin" on the next set it was labeled "Ravenclaw" and then "Hufflepuff." But what really caught Hermione's eyes were on the last set of two doors that stood next to each other. Above them a label saying "Gryffindor" and the set of doors were right next to Slytherin. She rolled her eyes as she walked to one. In gold letters in said "Hermione Granger – Prefect." And on the other is said "Harry Potter."

"Harry… look!" Hermione said, pointing at the doors. Harry walked over with a nod and at the same time they opened their doors. Hermione's walls were a light pink color with a white rug. Harry's room was a darkish Orange and a silver rug.

Hermione walked into hers and set her books on her bed. She walked around, looking and examining everything. She had a balcony that was nicely crafted and her attention was dragged to a bright purple gem that was laid, and attached to the wall. She took her hand and placed it on the gem lightly, to feel it. She blinked as it vibrated beneath her fingers and soon part of her wall opened and there she saw Harry sitting at the edge of his bed, looking into his picture book.

"Hey." He said lightly as her looked at where she came from. "How did you do that?" he wondered, setting his book on his bed and walking over to her.

"This gem." She said, turning to the wall to show him. "All I did was set my hand on it and-" she did it again and the wall closed and then reopened as she set her hand on it again. "Do you think Dumbledore knew about this?" she asked.

"Probably, considering it's quite annoying that he knows almost everything." Harry laughed and looked over his shoulder.

On the other side of Hermione's wall, another gem sat, but this time it was black. She didn't place her hand on it and walked out her normal door and then back in. She looked around it and saw a tiny switch and flipped it to the opposite side "hopefully that locks it" she mumbled.

"Why do you want it locked?" Harry asked with a confused look, like always.

"Because, it leads to Malfoy's room." She sneered at the door.

**Author's Note:**

**First chapter so not that great but I hope you enjoy anyways! And about the mysterious girl in the chapter (The blond haired girl from the beginning) You'll learn about her later… so I didn't forget ;) **

**Airalynn**


	2. Chapter Two: Forget the Past

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**FORGET THE PAST**

Harry looked at her with a slight look of laughter on his face. Hermione put her hands on her hips, all girly like.

"It's Malfoy?" Harry asked, trying not to laugh.

"It's not funny… good thing it's only the girls rooms that have the gems." She sighed and looked around. "I'd be dead by morning if the guys had them." She laid herself down on the bed with a sigh.

Harry walked around and played with the stuff on her elegant white desk such as her hair things. Small clips and such when he sat on her bed looking at her. He smiled slightly and then frowned.

"Something wrong?" he asked watching her. Hermione stared out the window.

"No… just thinking." She smiled but then sighed. Harry set his hand on her shoe lightly, tapping his fingers on them.

"About what?" He wondered, playing with her shoe laces.

"Well, about what we are going to do." She sighed "This new class thing, I'm wondering what we are going to end up doing. I still don't really understand what it is." She said, sitting up and leaning her back against the head board.

"Well Dumbledore did say that he would explain more later." He sighed too and looked at her lightly.

"True, true." She laughed as she watched Harry look at her "So," she started "What do you want to do?" she asked standing up from the bed and took off her cape. She was wearing a long jean skirt with a light pink top.

"Don't know" he shrugged and then looked at her again "Are we just suppose to stay here or what?" she shrugged as she placed her hand on the gem and the wall closed.

"I don't think we have to, you can stay here if you like… it doesn't matter." She sighed as she walked out "I am just going to sit in the common room. You should check out my balcony." She laughed "It's awesome, and I'm the only one that has one." She laughed with pride.

Harry nodded as she walked out the door. Malfoy was sitting in the chair outside her door. Hermione said nothing and took a seat on the sofa, staring into the fire. She casually looked through the corner of her eyes seeing Malfoy. He looked like he was struggling with his work but she said nothing and just stared.

"Hello…" Malfoy started with an evil look on his face "I see that Potter is in your room. Having a little fun were you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Gross Malfoy, I don't like Harry that way! Besides, he's dating Ginny. " she protested and gave him a smirk as she looked at him. "What are you doing anyways?" she asked with a nice smile.

"Stuff that I want to do!" He snipped and then sighed.

"Just asking" She yawned and looked around. "I wonder what he's doing." She said silently to herself so no one heard.

"Well if you _have _to know." He snipped "I am thinking of ideas, like we are suppose to be doing." He stuck his nose in the air.

"Malfoy be responsible?" she asked him "I doubt that!" she sniffed. Malfoy without thought moved and sat by her.

"Why do you doubt that?" he asked as his smirk went into a light frown.

"You spend most of your time picking on people." Tears starting coming to her eyes and she spoke. "I hate when you pick on people, like me… Calling me a mudblood hurts!" she yelled.

"Well don't cry about it, Gryffindors are suppose to be brave." He mocked.

"Grrr!" Hermione yelled as she got up and stormed into her room. She slammed the door behind her and looked into her room. Harry went back to his own room, and the wall was still open.

Harry looked to her in concernment and all Hermione did was quickly place her hand on the gem and the wall closed quickly. Hermione ran over on the other side of her room and plopped down on her bed, digging her face into her pillow. She cried hardly but the pillow drained the sound.

She heard a knock at the door. She just snuggled in more to her pillow and waited for the knocking to stop. Though it didn't, she picked her head up and looked at the door. The knocks got harder each time. Her heart was racing and she sighed.

"Go away." She sniffled and a voice at the door spoke.

"Please stop crying." The voice said and Hermione got up and opened the door.

"Malfoy, leave me alone!" She demanded as she turned back to her bed and put her face back into her already drenched pillow.

"If you want me to say it that much, then sorry." He walked in, closing the door behind him as his back rested against the door.

"No need… you were right, I'm not suppose to cry." She sighed, and sat up from her bed.

"Who cares Granger, I've done it before." He sighed. Hermione looked at him and blinked.

"What? The big strong powerful Malfoy cry?" she snipped "No way." She walked out of her room onto her balcony and rested herself on the railing, sitting on it.

"Yes, everyone can cry Hermione, no need to be ashamed." Malfoy spoke and she looked at him and blinked again.

"You actually called me Hermione?" she wondered and then sighed "Everything is so different this year." She sighed.

"Yes, I have changed if you would have given me the chance to explain, I would have told you but you ran away crying." He said in a sort of sympathetic way.

"Oh, sorry then." She sniffed and someone knocked on her door again. "Can you get that please?" she asked sweetly and Malfoy opened the door.

"Hello Potter" Malfoy said in a stuck up voice when he opened the door to see Harry standing there.

Harry walked in, glaring at Malfoy and saw Hermione crying on the balcony. He walked out with a sigh and then sat on a chair, watching her sit from the balcony railing. He gave her a concerned look.

"Are you ok Miony?" He asked softly as he glared at Malfoy through the window.

"Fine Harry… fine." She gave a sweet smile to Draco and sighed.

Draco walked in a small circle and then left not knowing what else to say to her. Hermione looked down from the balcony and then looked at Harry. She wondered why Draco left but she didn't say anything. Harry got up and gave her a fierce look.

"What the bloody hell was he here for?" He asked while gritting his teeth. "Are you so stupid that you would trust our enemy in your room?"

"Harry he was apologizing!" she explained and put an upset face on her. "And I'm not stupid, the point of this project is to make friends!" she snipped and walked out the door and sat hardly on the couch. She was in deep thought.

Hermione walked out the door of the common room to see if anyone was around, she saw no one. She walked back in and back into her room, closing the door that separated Harry and her room. She breathed deeply and walked over to the black gem that separated hers and Draco's room.

She took a deep breath, and nervously clicked the switch to unlocked. She took a deep breath and put her hand along the gem and the door opened as she stepped back, not knowing if he was there or not. A small corridor was there, the walls lined with only mirrors.

She walked slowly to the other side, a green wall with a silver gem now. '_this is defiantly Slytherin_' she told herself. She wasn't sure if he was in there at all. Before she touched the gem she gave a light knock on the wall. She heard someone in side and she pressed her ear against the wall.

"Hello Hermione." A light voice came from the other side. Hermione set her hand on the gem as the wall flew open.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked, staring at Draco. She smiled a lightly, and sort of embarrassed.

"Pansy told me about them, I was hoping you would come by." He said with a slight innocent smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" she asked and looked around at his room. "Draco, you are acting really different this year, it's starting to scare me." She joked but had a serious face on her.

"I'm sorry" He told her and he sat on his bed. "I am acting so different because I'm sick of being evil. This summer I looked back on everything I ever did and felt horrible about it!" She gave him an amazed look.

"Why such a change?" she asked, pulling a small clip into her hair that held her bangs back. Her hair was long, it's length stopped at her lower back.

"Well, I guess you are the one that made me change." He said and Hermione grew a little pink on her cheeks.

"I did… I couldn't possibly, I.." She lost her words when she saw Draco walking to her. Her heart was pounding. He gripped her arms as she looked at him with a confused look.

"Hermione, your tears made me see how evil I truly am." He said and he leaned his head down to her.

Right before his lips touched hers, she moved away and started walking for the entrance to her room. He grabbed her wrist as her back hit his chest. She felt his snake like arms move around her waist as she spoke with embarrassment.

"Draco, this isn't right. We are suppose to be enemies, our past…" She started but Draco cut of her words but putting a finger over her lips. She stood there, quietly. In a low voice he answered her comment, whispering into her ear.

"Forget the past."

**Author's Note: **

**Ok, this story is going a little fast I know, but I find it annoying if I write to many chapters. I hate describing things, lol. Well I hope you enjoy what is here and tell me if you want another chapter!**

**Airalynn**


	3. Chapter Three: Our Bond

**CHAPTER THREE:**

** OUR BOND**

"Forget?" Hermione asked silently as Draco's snake arms grasp her waist.

"Hermione, forget everything." He spoke in a deep voice as she began to feel her heart race.

"Draco, come with me." She smiled taking his hand and pulling him down the passageway. She closed the wall doors in her way by hitting each gem.

She pulled him into her room after checking to see if the door was locked. She quickly switched both switches under the gems leading into Harry's and Draco's room, just to be safe.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Draco asked, in a light tone. She pulled out a small clip, clipping her bangs back. She quickly closed the curtains and turned on a lamp. She stood exactly in front of Draco "Hermione?" he asked

"Draco, tell me... what is going on. You are different, what the hell has gotten into you?" she asked stepping away from him.

"Hermione, I want to be with you." He said innocently. Hermione felt as if her heart had just melted but she shook her head to get back on subject.

"Draco, for years you have tormented me, cursed me and all of a sudden you come to me begging for me to... to love you?" she snapped and placed her hand on her forehead. "Draco this is all wrong, you are an enemy." She said, breathing deeply.

"But I don't want to be." He sighed deeply. "Hermione, love is everything to me. I don't mean to curse you, I just spit out things I don't mean. Please Hermione, listen to me." He said, as he grabbed her wrist tightly. "Please." He begged.

"Ok." She sighed and looked to her feet and then looked at him. "If you care that much…" She smiled. "But could we date in secret?" she wondered.

"Why secret?" Draco wondered. He pulled her onto his lap as she sat there motionless.

"Because if Harry found out, he'd kill me." She laughed "and your snot nose friends will pick on you until you die for dating or even loving a mudblood." She explained.

"I guess you're right." He sighed gripping her waist and setting her on the bed.

Draco flipped open a little of the curtain and watched outside. His silver eyes gleamed at the dark outside. Hermione looked at him with wondering eyes and she walked to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Draco?" she asked in a light tone. "Are you ok?" she wondered. He looked like he was going to cry.

"So many people I tormented, and not one forgave me." He spoke deeply and with a low tone. Hermione put her head on his shoulder.

"I forgive you." She smiled sweetly. Draco moved his head to face her.

"You feel sorry for me." He said, walking away even though she lay on his shoulder. He went to use the gem passage way before she grabbed his hand.

"Draco, I don't feel sorry for you." She smiled and put a slight blush on her face. "I've always loved you, just never known it." She chuckled softly.

Draco shook his hand out of hers. Before he touched the gem she grabbed his hand again. He had a sad look on his face. She stared him in the eyes when she pressed herself against him. Draco bent his head down and the two were joined in a lip lock embrace.

Hermione broke the kiss with a simple 'smack' sound. She smiled lightly as she stared into his eyes. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist again as she snuggled her face into his chest. She smiled lightly and kissed him again.

"Is your room locked?" She wondered not thinking at all about what she was asking.

"Yeah, why?" He asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"If it is, stay here with me tonight." She smiled. "It's getting dark, please?" she begged.

Draco only kissed her again and nodded. She smiled as Draco walked onto the balcony and looked into the night sky. She closed the door behind Draco, changing her clothes and reopening the curtains and the door when she was finished.

"DO you need to change?" she asked walking around with a long, white, and silky nightdress on. It has no sleeves; it was just a tank top dress.

"Nah, I'm ok." He smiled. He removed only his shirt and set it neatly on the floor. Hermione climbed into her bed, staring at the lamp that was currently on.

She laid there and in a few minutes, Draco slid into her bed with her. He was shirtless and wore only his black pants. She smiled as she felt his arm reach around her waist. She reached up and slowly turned her lamp off. Draco snuggled her like she was a stuffed animal and nestled her head into her hair. His lips gently kissed her neck. After a while his kisses died off and they soon fell fast asleep.

In the morning Hermione awoke to an empty bed. She sat up looking around and she looked to her side and Harry was sitting in the chair. She shrieked and tried covering herself with blankets and panted slightly.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded he answer "AND HOW DID YOU GET IN?" she yelled still covering herself.

"I'm here to ask some questions, and I got in because you left your balcony window open." He paused "My question is why in bloody hell were you doing in a bed with Malfoy?" he gave a slight hiss to his name.

"His name is Draco." She snipped as she tried getting up.

"WHY WAS HE HALF NAKED AND IN YOUR BED?" He demanded she answer but she didn't. She walked over to him, her blankets wrapped around her.

"Get out." She snipped, giving him a cold glare.

"Not until you answer me!" Harry snipped back and gave her a fierce grin.

"It's none of your business!" she snipped and slapped him across the face.

Harry looked up at her in confusion as he set his hand on his cheek. He removed his hand as he felt the warm liquid of blood drip from his lip. He looked at her with a cold glare and left the room. Hermione stood there panting with anger as the door slammed in her face.

She walked to the wall and switched the gem to Draco's room. It was now available and she set her hand on it. She walked down the mirror corridor as her feet dragged on the floor. She opened the second wall that led to Draco's room. She walked in and he was lying in bed.

She sat on the bed next to him; she moved his bangs out of his face and kissed him lightly on the forehead. His eyes drifted open and she gleamed into the light gray color they were. She smiled.

"What happened?" she asked, raking her fingers through his hair.

"Potter happened." He growled "He saw us and heard us last night. He broke in through your window and told me that you already had someone, so stop playing me." He demanded.

"I had someone... what ever are you talking about Draco?" she asked, in a sweet and confused way.

"Don't play dumb Hermione! He said you already had a boyfriend, you went to the Yule Ball with him in our fourth year and are still dating him." Draco spoke anger and anger only. He began to calm down and sighed. Hermione was thinking and tried to remember.

"Yule Ball..." she thought and thought. "Oh, Viktor he's from a different magic school, we never dated..." she paused "Ok we did for a little while. But we are only friends now! Don't listen to what Harry says." She smiled, talking lightly.

"I love you Hermione." He said into his pillow, she couldn't understand him very well because the pillow made his voice sound muffled.

"What?" she asked silently and locks of hair fell in front of his eyes.

"I love you." He said, his voice very clear and Hermione smiled.

"I love you too." She smiled again, kissing him lightly on the lips. "Well I must be going, breakfast is going to be starting soon." She laughed.

She gave him another quick kiss and she left the room, following the path down to hers. She quickly dressed into regular blue jeans and a blue tee shirt. She slowly began to French braid her hair and when she was done, she grabbed her necklace and went out the door into the lobby.

Draco was standing there as she put her silver necklace on. (It had a broomstick charm hanging from the end) Hermione smiled at him as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and slid her fingers in between his.

"You didn't have to wait for me." She smiled and giggled a tiny bit.

"I know, but I wanted to." He smiled and looked at their hands. "Umm Hermione, aren't we suppose to be dating in secret?" he laughed, whispering.

"Oh..." she removed her hand with a laugh "I forgot." She laughed.

"It's ok." He smiled and kissed her on the lips as they walked out the door. "Ok, we'll both go a separate way." Hermione nodded in agreement. Hermione started down the hall after they both said 'love you.'

Hermione headed down the hall, twiddling with her fingers and thinking about Draco. She wondered what people would say if they found out that they were dating. She was afraid Harry would tell.

'_I wonder if Harry would tell on us, and people would laugh.' _She thought_ 'Me and Draco love each other, we are in a circle of love. A circle we call Our Bond_'

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello again, I realize the relationship between Hermione and Draco is going faster then I hoped. I just have all these ideas and if I don't do it, then I'll not know where to insert it, lol. :D**

**RR and I hope you enjoy!**

**Airalynn**


	4. Chapter Four: Away

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

**AWAY**

Hermione walked down the separate hall once every five steps she would look behind herself. She knew Draco wasn't there, but she watched, hoping and wishing that he was there. She sighed as she watched her feet as she walked.

She turned down into the stairs and then turned around the corner into the great hall. Across the room she saw Draco sitting at the Slytherin table, but she looked back and just kept her eyes on her feet. She walked down and past older and younger Gryffindors. She took a seat next to Ginny and sighed.

"Something wrong Hermione?" Ginny asked; she was currently holding hands with Harry.

"Nothing Ginny… I'm just a little upset with someone." She snipped and her eyes gleamed at Harry with hatred.

"Harry… what did you do now?" Ginny asked, rolling her eyes.

"Absolutely nothing" Harry said in a low and relaxed voice.

Hermione only rolled her eyes as she looked to the head table for a minute; she fixed her eyes on each of the teachers that were in a conversation with each other. Hermione looked back at Ginny and sighed.

"He was in my room last night; he broke in through my window. I was told that." She sighed, looking at her lap as she fiddled with her shirt.

"Who told you that?" Ginny asked as Harry stuck his nose in the air.

"Mal-" she stopped and covered her mouth. Ginny gave her a confused look and turned to Harry.

"Why were you in Hermione's room?" Ginny asked, setting her hands on her hips. Harry just looked at her.

"I heard fighting and all the doors were locked so I took my broom and went through her window when everything got quite. I landed in and found Malfoy half naked and sleeping in her bed." He paused "with her." Ginny's mouth opened in amazement.

"You're dating Malfoy?" she asked as Hermione turned a red color that matched her scarf identically.

"Draco… his name is Draco." She blushed more as Ginny started smiling in happiness.

"That's so cute!" she laughed, Harry gave Ginny a disappointed look.

"Ginny! He's. Our. Enemy." He said, giving a pause between each word.

"He's changed!" Hermione protested and smiled. "I love him." She said in a peaceful and soft tone.

"You love Mal-. I mean Draco?" Ginny asked with a smile. "How adorable." She giggled after Hermione gave her a nod.

"I can't believe this." Harry mumbled and looked around to get his mind off the subject. "Where's Ron?" he wondered, it was at least something else besides Malfoy.

"In detention." Ginny giggled "He accidentally turned Professor Snape into a toad during his make – up lessons." She giggled.

"Figures," Hermione giggled and Harry gave her a glare. She looked to him with a frown and she looked at the mark on his lip from slapping him. She sighed. "Look Harry, I'm sorry but I figured you'd be happy for me." She sighed.

"I am, but why Malfoy?" He whispered, so only Ginny and Hermione heard him. Hermione gave him a smile.

"That's what I wondered, but he… he is so different this year. I couldn't help but fall for him. The reason why you heard the sounds last night is because I thought he was tricking me or something… but I don't think he is." She frowned, looking out the window in a deep thought.

"When did you start dating him?" Ginny asked silently.

"Last night." Hermione laughed, "It's horrid that this is happening so soon but I couldn't help it. He's just so…" she stopped as she turned around and saw Draco at the Slytherin table. "Dreamy."

Hermione smiled and on the other side of the hall Draco noticed she was looking at him. He picked his head up slowly and moved his lips, not saying anything. Hermione watched as she could clearly read his lips. She turned around with a wide smile on her face.

"What did he say?" Ginny asked, not seeing all his words. Hermione smiled.

"He said 'I love you.'" Hermione said and everyone laughed.

"… Attention…" Dumbledore started as everyone turned their heads as he walked to the podium before they served breakfast. "Those people who were chosen I need them to come up with one activity by tomorrow at breakfast. You all must agree on one activity and must have everything planned." Dumbledore had a friendly smile on is face. "Good luck and now let's eat!" he laughed.

He cast his hands up and the tables filled with food. People dug in Hermione twirled her fork in her fingers. Harry looked up to her as she started to play with her food. Ginny blinked and looked up as well.

"Ok Hermione, I'm sick of you being depressed all the time, what's wrong?" Ginny asked with a frown on her face.

"Nothing." Hermione sighed and took a sip of her pumpkin juice. Ginny and Harry looked at each other.

"Denial…" Harry and Ginny said in unison and rolled their eyes at her.

"I am not in denial! I am just thinking." Hermione said in a low tone as she stared at her lap, like usually. Ginny sighed.

"Hermione," Ginny sighed again. "If you are thinking about Draco, you will be able to see him later." She smiled, but that wasn't what was troubling her.

"No, it's not Draco." She sighed. "Well it is but, it's our relationship. I'm worried what other people will say if they found out." She sighed, looking over back at the Slytherin table to see Draco staring at her.

"I don't know, but I doubt it would be good." Ginny sighed as she saw Draco's worry face look at Hermione's sad face.

"I hope no one from his house finds out." Harry said as Hermione turned around.

"I hope." Hermione sighed as she looked around. She leaned in closed to Harry and Ginny. She sighed "Guy, do not tell Ron!" She whispered. "You know he'd go bizarre." She sighed and Harry and Ginny nodded. Hermione returned to her breakfast.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After breakfast, Harry and Hermione had a class of Divination, Hermione's worst class. She walked up the tower with Harry, quietly talking about Draco and what she was going to do. Harry was clueless and Hermione was furious by the time they reached Professor Trelawney's room.

"I wonder what the old bats doing today." Ron said behind Hermione and Harry, both of them jumped a little. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Ron laughed.

"It's ok." Harry said as they walked in and took their seats at the front round table.

"This isn't going to be fun." Hermione snipped and slammed her books down on the table in front of her.

"Nope." Harry and Ron spoke in unison as they set their books softly on the table and Hermione sighed.

"Welcome students." The teacher started "I am Professor Trelawney and this year we are going into the past a little. We are first going to keep a journal. So now take one of these books and sit back in your seats." Everyone took a book and then sat back in their seats.

Professor Trelawney was an odd teacher. She wore clothes like an actual fortune teller's clothing, like in fairy tales. This life actually was a fairy tale. Her hair was wacky and stuck out like a gray afro. She was covered in beads that made a soft jingle when she walked.

Her glasses sat lightly on her nose, they were big. When you looked at her, it was like her eyes were being magnified or zoomed in. Hermione sneered at her every time she turned and when she turned to face her, Hermione would smile an innocent smile.

"Dear, what is the worst thing that happened in your past?" Professor Trelawney asked Harry as her magnified eyes staggered to him. "You're aura is pulsing." She gripped some of her beads that hung from her neck.

"Probably that my parents were killed by Voldemort." Harry spoke in a low tone and a sad face upon him. Trelawney pushed against the table with a scream.

"Do not say his name!" Her eyes gleamed at him in horror. "He who must not be named still lives!" she screeched. Harry blinked. "Class Dismissed." She said with an awkward gleam at Harry.

"But class just started." A girl protested and Hermione turned around to face her.

"Don't remind her!" she snipped.

As the students piled out of the Astronomy Tower, Harry, Ron and Hermione silently talked about what went on in their pasts. Hermione desperately wanted to talk to Harry about Draco but she couldn't, after all Ron was there.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They walked along the dungeons to Harry's worst class, Potions. Harry didn't mind the course he just had a big detest towards his Professor. Snape was a high strong person who loved taking points from the Gryffindor house.

Harry and Hermione took a seat as the limping man with greasy black hair walked in. Bowl shaped haircut and dressed in nothing but black, he walked in with an evil smirk across his face and a humorous walk.

"Open your books to eight hundred and eighty seven..." he paused and then yelled "NOW!"

The students did so. Hermione opened hers first. There on her page was a picture of ogres and giants. Hermione waited for the teacher to speak. Harry and Ron were at the table behind her, talking about how their friend Hagrid was half giant.

"Professor," Hermione started "Are giants really dangerous?" She asked, reading some of the words n the page.

"Yes, Miss. Granger." He started with an evil smirk. "You would know all about it too, wouldn't you?" He snipped. Hermione gave him a confused look. "Well it was only last year where you had to watch a real giant." He snipped.

"Hagrid's brother." Harry whispered to her and Hermione gave Snape a innocent smile.

"Quiet." Snape snipped at Harry and return to his desk. "Now, let me return to my teaching, IF. YOU. DON'T. MIND." He started, pausing between each word with a gruesome grit of his teeth.

Everyone stayed quiet as Snape wrote words upon the chalkboard. They were directions, to make a potion that could heal you. He wrote the ingredients carefully on the board and turned on his heel. He gleamed at the students.

"First you add bat's wing, then dragonfly wing, then tooth of wolf, then prostrial." He gleamed. "Prostrial sits in front of you, it's an ingredient found in the poison tail of a serpent. It's deadly stuff, if you don't put it in last, your entire potion will be deadly." He gave a glare at Harry. "You got that Mr. Potter?" He snipped.

"Yes, Sir." He said demanding voice. Snape just stared at him and then to the rest of the class.

"Begin." He snipped.

"Umm professor, what does this potion have to do with giants?" Hermione asked.

"Quiet, if you get hurt and you need help that's where this potion comes in now ten points from Gryffindor for asking a question without permission." Snape sneered. Hermione only rolled her eyes.

Harry added everything in the right order, quite usual for he usually screws up things. Hermione, like always, made it perfectly. Ron on the other hand, did everything exactly opposite, but his potion wasn't deadly.

Ron added the poison first, then the tooth, then the dragonfly wing, and then the bat's wing. His cauldron began spewing out a bright pink misty smoke. Ron looked at it with a scared face on. Snape walked over with a limp and a sneer.

"Weasley, what have you done?" He snipped, Ron only shrugged. "Detention, and that's twenty points from Gryffindor." He sneered.

"For making a mistake?" Ron snipped and rolled his eyes.

"Ten more points for talking back, and detention for not following the directions." He glared an evil glare down at the red headed boy. "Everyone else's looks fine, class dismissed." He sneered and everyone quickly piled out of the dungeon room.

When they reached the normal floor finally, Harry started giggling and Ron gave him a confused look. Hermione was chuckling under her breath as they walked down the hall. Ron merely rolled his eyes.

"It's not funny." He sighed.

"Yes it was, usually its Harry making a fool of him self." Hermione chuckled and Harry gave a nod.

"Yeah but, I just lost Gryffindor thirty points in five minutes." He sighed.

"So, Hermione lost ten as well and it's happened before, and you shouldn't talk back to a teacher." Harry said, still laughing under his breath.

Hermione, Harry and Ron were walking down the halls, just wandering. They approached the door to the selected people's common room. Harry slowly opened the door and Ron kept walking down the hall.

"Bye guys." Ron said, walking for the Gryffindor common room and whistling while he was walking.

"Bye." Hermione and Harry said in unison before walking into the common room. Harry walked into his own room and Hermione walked into her own. She didn't bother closing the door.

She just walked in and outside to her balcony. It was getting late and the sun was setting. The sky filled with streaks of orange and pink. She stared into it as she sighed. She loved watching the sunset, but now it was different.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She watched, closely and she would occasionally look to the people below, in the courtyard. She watched them having fun and would watch them run. She smiled as they played their first year games, and would chow down on the creepy candy that Hogwarts supplied.

"Hey." A dark voice said behind her as she jumped and turned around. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you." He laughed as he leaned against the door way of her balcony. She smiled.

"Don't do that Draco." She set a hand on her throat, panting a little and she smiled.

"Have a good day?" he asked and then let out a sigh. "Or a bad day, you seem pretty down today." He sighed.

"I'm fine Draco," she smiled and rolled her eyes. "Thanks for asking though." She laughed and he laughed with her.

She walked inside past him, and closed the door that entered the common room. She sighed and sat on her bed, picking up a book from her class. She sighed and wondered.

"I wonder what we are doing this year in transformation." She asked herself, and Draco overheard. She opened her book and began reading, Draco started laughing. "What's so funny?" she wondered.

"You are out of class, and you still read." He laughed. "I knew you did but I didn't expect you to on the second day of Hogwarts." He laughed and she smiled.

"Well actually, I usually do it before I even go to classes on the first day." She laughed "But I was tied up with you last night." She giggled.

"Well don't I feel special." He laughed and walked over and sat in front of her. She laughed and he smiled.

"You should." She smiled with a flirtatious voice and he leaned forward, kissing her on the lips lightly. She slowly kissed him back.

"So, how was your day?" he smiled, "You didn't answer my question." He laughed.

"My day was fine, I'm just glad I don't have Divination as much as last year." She laughed and Draco rolled his eyes.

"The dreaded old hag of the future." He rolled his eyes again and she laughed with a nod.

"Nope, she's from the past now." She rolled her eyes.

"She's still a dreaded old hag." He laughed. She nodded.

"And your day was?" she wondered as she looked out her window quickly.

"Fine, but today at breakfast you looked sad." He frowned. "Was something wrong?" he asked and she shook her head.

"I was talking with Harry about what happened last night. I was afraid that he would tell people and then we would be mocked for the rest of our lives probably." She sighed and laid down on her bed, she set her head on her pillow and twirled her finger around one of her braids.

"Even if we do, I wouldn't change how I feel." He smiled and she blushed. "You look beautiful today." She put her hand over his mouth.

"I doubt that." She rolled her eyes and removed her hand as she looked out the window.

Draco bent down to her, giving a couple kisses on her neck. She moved her cheek against his with a smile. Draco began to whisper lightly, even she could barely hear.

"I'm not lying." He whispered and she put a wide smile across her face as he moved and laid him self down on the bed next to her. She turned and laid on her side, resting her head upon her hand.

"You are just so sweet." She smiled as she felt his arm reach across and rest on her waist. She smiled and she laid her head on the pillow again. She sighed.

"I know." He joked and watched her sigh. "Is something wrong now?" he asked with a gentle smile and she shook her head.

"I feel like flying because I'm so happy right now." She laughed.

"Flying? Flying where?" he asked with a confused look on her face.

Hermione shrugged and pushed herself against him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled as she kissed him on his lips and then his cheek. She rubbed her cheek gently against him as his eyes closed tightly. She whispered lightly.

"Away."

**Author's Note:**

**I was informed that my chapters were too short so I fixed them to make then a little longer, I hope you enjoy!**

**Airalynn**


	5. Chapter Five: At Noon

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

**AT NOON**

"Away, I could go any where right now. I could sprout wings and fly!" She said in an excited voice as he laughed.

"Only one problem with that." Draco smiled and Hermione gave him a confused look.

"What?" she wondered.

"Aren't you afraid of heights?" he asked and gave a slight chuckled.

"Yeah... forgot that part." She laughed and gave him a light smile as she sat up. Draco laid his head in her lap.

"You're so beautiful; I have no idea why I didn't say it earlier." He smiled and he looked down to him with a blush on her face. She raked her fingers through his long bleach white hair.

"No I'm not." She laughed, blushing a mere bit.

"Yes, yes you are." He smiled as his silver eyes gleamed at her and her honey eyes melted into his.

She slowly bent down to kiss him but she was distracted. Right before her lips hit his, they heard a familiar voice coming. Draco sat up and walked over to Hermione's wall. He set an ear against the wall and listened.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, in a silent voice.

"It's Pansy..." Draco whispered "She must have entered my room through those gem things." He sneered a little. "I hate when she does that." He snipped.

"Why does she want to be in your room?" Hermione asked, with a confused look upon her face.

"She uhh-" He paused and sighed. "She thinks we're dating." He said, mumbling a bit.

"Oh." Hermione said, laying down on her bed, facing the wall. She stared at the wall with sadness.

Draco watched her as he sighed in apology. He walked over, laying on the bed behind her. One of his arms reached over and wrapped around her waist as he whispered silently in her ear.

"Don't be like that, I don't like her." He tried to get her belief.

"I know." She sighed and her blinked. "I just, don't think she knows that." She snipped and sighed. Draco stood from the bed with a scared look upon his face. "What are you doing?" she wondered.

Draco looked around frantically as he slid under Hermione's bed. She had a great look of confusion on her face and the look merely died off when she heard a pound on the door. Hermione fussed with her braid and walked over to the door. She opened it a little and stared at the person out side.

"What are you doing her Pansy?" Hermione asked, giving a hiss into her name.

"Shut it mudblood, where the hell is Malfoy?" she snipped and leaned against the doorway.

"How would I know?" she snipped. "One, we are enemies and two, he hates me so why would he be here?" she snipped again.

"Good point." She stuck her nose in the air. "But I'll be watching you mudblood, I'll be the one witnessing your murder in your sleep." She sneered and walked out.

Hermione locked the door and slammed it shut. She panted with deep anger and turned around, slamming her back against the door. She slid down to the floor as she brought her knees to her face and began to cry.

Draco slithered out from under her bed and walked over. He set an arm around her shoulders and set his head on her shoulder. She looked at him as the tears trailed down her eyes. Draco looked at her.

"Please don't cry Hermione." He sighed, whipping a tear from under her eyes.

"She... she called me a... a..." she paused as she buried her head into Draco chest. Draco blinked and rested his chin on her head.

"Shh... don't listen to her." he started "Pansy is the worst kind of girl; don't even pay attention to her." He said, rubbing her back and along her waist a little.

"You're right." She smiled lightly as she sniffled a little. She sighed.

"Baby, don't worry about it." He spoke in a low tone.

Hermione was deep in thought by then. She sighed as she got lost in her thoughts. '_Will Pansy really kill me... will I ever get use to being called dirty blood?' _ She asked her self over and over but the real thought that hit her was: _'Did he just call me babe?'_ she blinked.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dumbledore entered the common room as everyone gather in shortly afterwards. He stood in front of the fire as everyone took a seat on the couch and such. Draco snuck into his room by using the gems connecting his and Hermione's room. He entered out, a little later to cover it up.

Dumbledore gave him a wink as he put an innocent smile on his face. Hermione sighed as she rested herself into the recliner and Draco sat on the arm of the sofa. Pansy was sitting right next to Draco with a happy face upon her.

"Where have you been Draco?" She asked, a little jumpy like.

"Out." He said in a dark tone as Pansy looked at Hermione with a glare.

"I was beginning to think you were hanging out with mudbloods." She snipped "Maybe we should kill Granger tonight, that'll make us all happy. Well, everyone except her boyfriend, Potter." She put a devilish face upon her.

"Attention…" Dumbledore started, not hearing Pansy. Draco was about to punch her but was distracted by Dumbledore's voice. "We need one activity from you all; it will have to do with competing. You are to make it some what difficult, and will have no sort of danger what so ever." His deep wisdom voice rang through out the room. Hermione raised her hand and Dumbledore gave her a nod.

"Professor, what is the point of doing this, this year?" She paused "Why such a change in plan?" she wondered and Dumbledore gave her a smile.

"Miss. Granger, the point my dear is to find friendship with the other houses. The activities I think will help a lot for communication and fun." He gave her a delicate smile.

"Oh." She spoke in a silent tone and smiled. "Thank you sir." She smiled and Dumbledore gave her another nod as he waved and soon left the room.

Harry was sitting on the arm of the chair that Hermione sat in. She slouched in the chair and sighed. When everyone proceeded to their rooms Hermione and Harry stayed in the common room. Harry looked at her with a light smile.

"Do you have any ideas?" He asked her, and she sighed.

"No… I have not a clue on what to do." She spoke in a low tone as she stared into the fire.

"I don't exactly know what he's looking for; I mean I can't think of one thing that hasn't been done already." He chuckled lightly and Hermione bent forward, staring deeper into the fire. "What are you thinking?" he asked with a low tone.

"I'm thinking of an idea." She sighed and stared harder. "We can compete for whoever casts the best spell." She thought. "Or maybe the best potion." She smiled.

"Maybe, we'd have to talk it over with the others though." He sighed as he heard a creak. A door from behind Harry opened, and Malfoy walked out. He gave Harry a light smile and an innocent look.

"Hey Draco." Hermione sighed again and he nodded.

"Something wrong?" He asked her, staring up at Harry as if he did something wrong.

"Nothing; just thinking about what we're going to decide on." She sighed, staring back at the fire.

"Oh." Draco said lightly as he gave Harry an innocent smile, Harry only smiled back. "So Potter, looking forward to this year?" He asked, knowing he had never been in a real conversation with Harry Potter before.

"Yeah, I guess so." He sighed getting up from his seat and lying on the couch as he watched Draco kneel in front of Hermione.

Hermione had a perky face on, he could tell she was in love. She turned all pink colored as the fire made her eyes glisten and she smiled constantly. Harry couldn't do anything but be happy for her. Harry fell asleep on the couch, just staring into the fire and fell asleep.

Hermione and Draco proceeded to Hermione's room as they shut, and locked the doors behind them. Draco stepped on the balcony again as Hermione changed inside. Draco only removed his shirt. Hermione slowly unbraided her hair. It was long and wavy because it had been braided in a French braid all day.

She slipped into her bed and turned the light off. She stared out to the moon as she felt the slithering arms of Draco wrap around her. She smiled as she felt his smooth lips hit her neck and she laced her fingers through his. In about fifteen minutes, she drifted off to sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the morning Hermione walked out of her room to fine everyone discussing the activity. She rubbed her eyes with a yawn as she smiled a light smile at Draco and return to her room to change.

She walked back in, changing into long black pants and a hot pink tee shirt. She wore her black clogs and she wrapped her hair into a bun. She returned to the common room as everyone gave her a welcome smile, except Pansy was sneering.

"Hey Hermione." Harry gave her a welcoming smile as she looked around.

"Hey everyone, sorry I forgot to set my alarm clock." She laughed as everyone told her it was okay. She sighed, taking a seat in the recliner and slouching.

"Hermione," Susan, a Hufflepuff, started. "We were just discussing what we should do for a competition game." She smiled "Do you have any thoughts?" she asked.

"Well…" Hermione said with a yawn. "Me and Harry were thinking about one person from each house and compete to see who performs the best spell." She said still yawning.

"That's brilliant!" Padma Patil stated. She was a snotty Ravenclaw student who thought she was better than everyone else. "We should try that." She smiled.

"I guess…" Hermione blinked. "But it really isn't that good of a game." She yawned more as Harry smiled at her.

"Well we have nothing anyways." Justin sighed. Justin was also a Hufflepuff.

"I said we should see how many people we can slaughter in five minutes." Pansy snipped and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Figures, you blood thirsty snake." Hermione snipped and Draco began to laugh. Pansy glared at Draco.

"It's not funny, you are agreeing with a mudblood?" she snipped and Draco gave her a cold glare and Pansy began to sweat a little.

"I mean, of course you agree with a mudb…" she stopped "I mean, Granger." She gave an innocent smile as Draco's glare wore off.

Everyone ignored that little statement as they went on talking about what the competition was actually going to look like. Hermione felt flattered that they were using her idea, but it wasn't a very good idea.

"That settles it, Hermione you will present this to Dumbledore at breakfast." Draco started and everyone gave a nod. "Dismissed." He joked and everyone gave a laugh.

Hermione returned to her room as she stared at the open wall leading to Draco's room. She always kept the two entrance ways open incase he wanted to talk. She didn't go through the passage way to talk to him though.

She walked down the narrow hall that was made of mirrors. She watched her reflection as she moved a bit and messed with her hair. She sighed and turned her body, looking at the reflection of her side.

"How beautiful." A dark voice said as Hermione heard the footsteps; she knew it was obviously Draco. She smiled.

"You flatter me Draco." She giggled as she messed with her bun, tucking her loose bangs behind her ear.

"But it's true." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her again. She began to get a little nervous when she felt his hands reach her thighs. She turned around to break his touch, thinking it was too early to go that far.

"I doubt it Draco." She gave a hesitated smile and a nervous look as she returned to her room. "I need to close these walls so I can have some time alone, ok?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course." He laughed as he hit the gem on the one side and the door closed as soon as he stepped in his room.

Hermione hit the other one as she plopped down on the floor with a nervous look on her. She thought to herself as she looked to her thighs and could still feel his wandering touch caress her. She sighed.

"What did he think he was doing." She asked herself, quietly so only she could hear. "Getting that close, I mean it was a shock that he touched my waist so sudden… but I didn't expect lower." She sighed as she looked at her legs and she soon heard the gong of the clock.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The gong sound meant an hour before breakfast. She walked over to the other side of the wall and knocked three times on the wall. If Harry knocked back that she would be ok to enter. She waited and soon she heard three knocks back. She touched the gem and the wall slid open.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, seeing Hermione sweat in fear.

"I'm a little afraid of what I'm going to say to Dumbledore. What should I say?" she asked him as she paced back and forth across the wall opening.

"Calm down, you seem to be very over reactive over simple things." Harry started "First because Dumbledore wanted you to by Gryffindor girl, and now that we want you to present your argument. I don't understand what is troubling you, the last time you were this scared you were being attacked by a werewolf." He laughed a little as she put her panicked face on.

"Is it here?" She asked looking around and sighed and Harry giggled a little. "Harry, everything is so different this year, it's like this year is up to me to save. I feel trapped and I should calm down, I actually don't know why I am so worried lately." She sighed as she looked at the wall that separated hers and Draco's room.

"Is something wrong between you and Draco?" He asked, a little worried him self. He knew Draco was bad news but he kept his silence.

"No… it's nothing." She sighed. She couldn't tell Harry what Draco had done; she couldn't risk Harry's trust of him.

"Look Hermione," she turned around as he spoke. "Just sit down and take a couple deep breathes, you can do this." He smiled as she sat down on her bed.

"Ok." She did so and Harry walked through the wall opening, and into her room. She took her deep breaths and became relaxed. "Ok, I know I can do this." She tired to smile.

"Good" Harry laughed and looked out her window and began walking for the door "Come on, breakfast starts in twenty minutes." He smiled and she gave him a nod.

"Harry…" she started as Harry turned around to face her. "Thank you, for being the chosen guy for Gryffindor, I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here." She smiled as she gave him a quick hug.

"No problem." He smiled as she gave her a quick hug (friendship hug) back. "Now let's get going, breakfast should be starting soon." He smiled as they exited Hermione's room and Draco stood in front of the fire in the empty common room.

"Hey Draco." Hermione greeted with a slight smile.

"Hey Hermione, going to breakfast?" He asked sweetly and she gave him a nod.

"Yeah, are you?" she asked as Harry watched their conversation carefully.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a bit I just wanted to wait and see you before you left." He smiled and she felt her heart jump into her throat.

"Well aren't you adorable." She giggled and Harry laughed in the background. "See you later then." She smiled.

Harry felt embarrassed as he stood there and watched his best friend, and his worst enemy kiss. He felt a little paranoid but he didn't give it much thought. She wanted him to be happy for her, and he was… just not in the way she expected.

She left the room with Harry as they talked about what she was going to say in front of Dumbledore. Hermione was tongue – tied and she felt like she ate a bunch of Fred and George's Ton Tongue Toffee. She took a deep breath as she felt a gust of wind hit her when the doors to the Great Hall opened.

She saw the people filling in as she walked to the table with her head low. She sighed as she took a seat across from Ginny and Harry walked around the table, sitting next to Ginny. Hermione sighed and explained to Ginny what was going on.

All Hermione heard that morning at breakfast was laughter. She felt people laughing at how dumb her idea was because the past few weeks she had been tied up in other things and loosing her concentration. No one was really laughing, it just seemed they were.

"Attention students…" Dumbledore started as he stood at the podium, like every breakfast, lunch, and dinner. "I would like one person from the selected group to enter the trophy room right now; I shall be there in a minute." He smiled.

Hermione felt her blood pump harder as she stood and walked slowly to the front with her head held high. She heard silent whispers come from the tables she passed. She didn't look back, only straight in front of her. Dumbledore gave her a wink as she proceeded to the room that was located directly next to the Head table.

She walked in as the red cushiony leather couches made noises as she sat down. She watched the large wooden doors that were trimmed with gold close from behind her. She waited there, looking at all the polished trophies; she even saw her own trophy. She walked slowly over and looked through the case.

She stared as the golden slab with her moving picture upon it, shined. She smiled as she read the carving of letters saying "Congratulations, to Miss. Hermione Granger for the dedication to this school." She smiled as she looked at the other ones as well.

She saw that Harry had more trophies then she, but that was no surprise. She looked around to the other ones as she heard a creek and turned around to see the large door open and Dumbledore stepped in. She gave him a smile and he gave her a wink.

"I see you found your award." He laughed and she nodded.

"Yes, and so many memories I get from it." She smiled, staring upon the moving picture. She sighed.

"You really have proven yourself to be a fine good witch. You would definitely give the other muggle borns, and the pure bloods that fuss a run for their money." He gave her a smile and another wink as she blushed slightly and sat back down upon the red cushiony couch.

"Thank Professor." She smiled and he gave her a nod. He smiled.

"Now Miss. Granger, talk to me about this competition." He smiled and Hermione explained

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione walked out of the room with a wide smile on her face. She sat across from Ginny and started eating her breakfast. Ginny gave her a smile and Harry smiled too. They laughed a little and Hermione looked up and watched them.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked, with a smile on her face.

"Nothing, it's just you were so worried..." Ginny started

"And then you walk out with a smile." Harry finished Ginny's sentence, and Ginny laughed.

"Well he thought my idea was good, though I still don't agree." She laughed and they laughed with her.

"When does it start?" Ginny and Harry asked in unison.

"Tomorrow," she paused as she drew her attention to Dumbledore. He took a seat at the head table and she finished her words. "At Noon."

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, if you haven't noticed... my chapters are titled with the last word or words I write. I find it to be sort of fun to call them the last things. Well I hope you enjoy and I should be posting my next chapter in a couple days! Enjoy!**

**Airalynn**


	6. Chapter Six: Make Believe

**CHAPTER SIX:**

**MAKE BELIEVE**

At noon, these words they were always familiar with. The castle's clocks all stroked at noon, and everyone always piled in for lunch at noon. People would be gathering in their common rooms or hall ways waiting for friends, at noon. No one really knew why noon seemed so visible to them, they had no clue on why the noticed so many little things at one little time, noon.

Hermione, Harry and Ron sat in the selected people's common room on the next morning. Ron, like always, walked around while he criticized the other chosen people. Harry and Hermione stared into the fire, not knowing what to think or even say to one another. Hermione jumped a little as Draco's door slammed against the wall as it opened, breaking her train of thought.

"Wonder what's up with him," Harry said in a low tone as she watched Pansy walk in, the door slamming shut.

"Yes, he has been acting rather odd lately," she said with a sigh.

"Why do you care?" Ron snipped, turning around and eyeing the Slytherin boy's doorway. Ron turned and gave a confused look to Hermione. "Is there something between you guys that you aren't telling me?" he asked, folding his arms.

"Huh..." Hermione made a loud gulp and sighed. "No... he has just been acting nicer than usual, strange really," She said, covering up that she and Draco were actually dating.

"Oh, alright then." Ron said, turning around and playing with the things on the bookshelf. Hermione slouched in the chair.

"That was close." She mouthed the words to Harry, not making any sound. Harry nodded and rested his back against the couch.

Hermione glanced once in a while at Draco's door, wondering what was going on inside. She wanted to walk in, but she couldn't. Hermione still had her mind on what would happen at noon. It would be an hour until noon would come, but Hermione still wanted to know immediately on what was going to happen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The noon gong went off, as Hermione awoke from a morning nap. She sat up with a stretch and found herself in her room. She didn't remember falling asleep in her room, but she didn't look much into it. She stood as she changed into a long white skirt that was covered in lace.

She looked at herself through a mirror as she pulled on a light pink colored shirt. She slipped on high heeled shoes, which their heels were about three inches off the ground. She still stared at the "wall door" connecting hers and Draco's room. She sighed as she looked out the window.

She got up and hurried quickly down the stairs to where the hundreds of people were forcing themselves into the Great Hall. Hermione walked in as Ginny waved her hand in the air. Hermione was still braiding her long locks of hair as she sat down in front of Ginny.

"Hey Hermione." Ginny greeted in a polite voice as she laced her fingers within Harry's. Hermione smiled lightly.

"Hey Ginny, did I miss anything?" she asked as she looked to the head table, watching as Dumbledore took a seat.

"Not really." Harry answered. "All that basically happened was Ron went crazy and started throwing chicken at people." Hermione gulped down a mouthful of pumpkin juice, she coughed a little.

"WHAT?" she asked surprised and still coughing lightly.

"Yeah that's what our reaction was." Ginny started "He just picked it up and threw it in Parvati Patil's hair and then tried telling people it wasn't his fault he threw it. But then he threw one at Snape and boy is he in trouble now." She tried not to laugh, as Harry spoke.

"That's not all." Harry spoke lightly, and Ginny nodded.

"God, there's more?" she asked, looking around like she was horrified.

"Oh yeah... he threw an entire suckling pig at Cho Chang." Harry spoke as Ginny let out a hiss noise as he said the name. Harry rolled his eyes. "Come on Ginny, that was like a year ago, I don't like her anymore." Ginny only rolled her eyes.

"Never mind that now." Hermione spoke "Was Ron like under a curse or was it really him?" Hermione and Ginny and Harry only shrugs.

"It's odd... very odd." Ginny said as they all turned their heads and saw Dumbledore approaching the podium.

"Attention..." He started, like every announcement. "The selected group and the teachers have arranged a contest option. The first, out of four, contest between houses will be held at 4 o'clock tonight." He smiled lightly. "Each selected student will pick one person from their own house to compete. The first one is the best spell. The judges are Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Professor Sprout, and I."

People around them listened carefully as they all started a conversation on who would be chosen. Dumbledore cast his hands up for everyone to quiet down, and they did so. Everyone watched him closely.

"Those chosen shall report to the Selected People's common room for a discussion. By the end of dinner, I need the names from the Selected People. I will only advise you to choose wisely. Good Luck." He sat down as the loud group of chattering kids started yelling and talking.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other, both thinking about whom to choose. Harry bit a large chunk of chicken off his fork as he stared at the wall across the room, he pictured each and every Gryffindor in the contest... but he couldn't find one to match. He still surveyed each one.

"So.." Hermione started and Harry shook his head out of his daze. He turned to her.

"Er – sorry, what?" He asked and Hermione gave him a confused look.

"So... do you have any good ideas on who should go?" Hermione asked as she brought her fork to her mouth and bit off the meat at the end.

"Not a clue." Harry said as he surveyed each student again.

"Oh." Hermione said as she made a light swallow.

"What about Parvati and you Harry." Ginny recommended, Harry gave her a confused look.

"I rather I didn't do anything, I mean... I always get chosen." He rolled his eyes a little at his statement and Ginny giggled lightly.

"No Harry, maybe she's right." Hermione spoke, as she looked around to the others.

"What?" He said, biting into a piece of chocolate.

"Think about it... you know the most powerful spells, and you can teach Parvati." Hermione insisted as she jumped a little in her seat. "Think about it."

"Well I guess..." He started but he looked around to the other tables. "But what are others going to think?" he wondered.

"Good point." She sighed as she looked down the table rows and Ginny nodded in agreement.

"I GOT IT!" Ginny shouted, not very loudly though.

"What?" Harry and Hermione said in unison.

"Hermione, Harry, think about it. If you pick a girl and a guy from Gryffindor, Harry could teach them." Ginny said and Harry gulped loudly. She patted his back. "You have enough experience!" she insisted.

"Yes, that makes sense... that's marvelous! Ginny you're a genius!" Hermione giggled.

"I guess... but," Harry started and Ginny clasped a hand over his mouth.

"You're doing it." She demanded in a joking way and he rolled his eyes. She removed her hand.

"Who's going to do it?" He wondered as Ginny rested her head on his shoulder.

"Parvati and... umm, how about Seamus?" Hermione wondered, looking at him through the crowd at the Gryffindor table.

"Yes, I suppose that'll do." Harry agreed and got to his feet. "I'll go inform them." Harry climbed over the stool and stood on the floor. Hermione nodded.

Harry walked down the row and stood in front of Seamus and tugged on his arm to stand up. Seamus did so and they both walked to Parvati. She stood from her seat and both her and Seamus gave Harry a confused look.

"What do you want?" Parvati asked in a sweet and polite tone.

"Yeah Harry, what?" Seamus asked, watching as the Gryffindor girls, whom sat next to Parvati, watched them closely.

"Listen guys, Hermione and I want you two to do the task. That is if you want to do it." He spoke silently and Parvati let out a shriek.

"Oh Harry, I'D LOVE TO!" Parvati giggled and Seamus gave a nod and Harry nodded back.

"Alright then, meet me and Hermione in the Selected People's common room, it's in the second corridor on the third floor." He explained and they both gave a nod.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione and Ginny were watching closely as they saw Harry approach the head table. Hermione gave a confused look to Ginny and Ginny looked back to her with the almost exact look.

"What is he doing?" she asked and she saw Harry turn from the head table. Harry sat in front of Hermione again as she and Ginny gave him a confused look.

"What?" he wondered as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"What were you doing at the head table?" Hermione asked, looking up to the table again.

"Telling Dumbledore our choice but he doesn't want to announce it, he is going to call us all up and each one will tell one person from their house." Harry told them, taking another sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Great." Hermione said with sarcasm and she rolled her eyes.

"I guess it's gonna be soon cause look." Ginny said pointing to the head table and Dumbledore was approaching the podium.

They waited, and when Dumbledore finally reached to podium Harry and Hermione gave each other a look saying that they didn't want to do it. Dumbledore raised his hands up, like always, and everyone immediately simmered down.

"Selects up here please." He said as Harry kissed Ginny lightly and walked up the row while Hermione walked up the row on the other side. People stared at them but nor Harry or Hermione seemed to care.

They all lined in a row. First it was Hermione, then Harry. Then next to them was the Hufflepuffs: Susan and Justin. Then the Ravenclaws: Padma and Terry. And then of course the Slytherins: Pansy and Draco. They were all lined up into a line across the front.

"Now, each of you say one person from your house and those people will proceed to your common room." Dumbledore spoke and everyone nodded and he nodded back.

"Slytherin, Gregory Goyle." Draco said

"Vincent Crab." Pansy said.

"Ravenclaw, Cho Chang" Terry said and Ginny hissed from her table.

"Michael Corner" Padma said.

"Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbot." Justin said

"Owen Cauldwell" Susan said.

"Gryffindor, Parvati Patil." Harry said.

"Seamus Finnigan" Hermione said.

Everyone let out their applause and waited for Dumbledore to speak. Padma was cheering that her twin sister was competing. Everyone that was announced proceeded out the door once Dumbledore waved to them. Everyone walked out and so did the selected people.

By the time Hermione and Harry were at the common room, everyone was waiting outside the door. Hermione said the password and the door swung open. Hermione instructed the Gryffindors to go to her room, since it was a lot bigger.

As they all entered, Hermione shut and locked the door behind them. Parvati took a seat on her bed while Seamus and Harry took a seat on the chairs in the corner. Hermione turned around with a sigh and she took a seat next to Parvati.

"Well, you're here." She laughed, not knowing what to say.

"You're room is awesome." Parvati giggled. "It has a balcony and... IT'S PINK!" she started "I ABSOLUTLY ADORE PINK!" Hermione blinked.

"Anyway..." Harry started "We have chosen you for the task. Do either of you have a spell in mind that you want to choose?" Harry asked and waited for a reply.

"Well, since last year I can do the patronus pretty well." Parvati said is a proud voice.

"But Harry didn't teach only Gryffindors, so others might choose that too." Hermione explained and Harry and Seamus nodded in agreement.

"Well... there is the Zeprianus charm." Harry said, and everyone gave him a confused look.

"The what?" Hermione asked and Harry giggled.

"I know a charm the brightest witch has never heard of? I gotta write that down." He said with a laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What is it Harry?" Parvati asked and Harry sighed as he started to explain.

He explained to them what it was, and they seemed quite interested. Seamus found it rather difficult so he agreed to go along with the Patronus charm. It would only be a matter of hours before they would be performing it. They practiced and practiced and got better as they tried.

The watch on Harry's wrist buzzed meaning it was only an hour until they were to be on the field. The four of them headed down to the Quidditch field. The Selects were to sit on a bench on the side, watching. When they all took a seat, on the other side was the four judges.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The judges sat in a row, first was Professor Sprout, then McGonagall, then Dumbledore, and then Snape. Harry and Hermione were talking silently to each other. Hermione looked to the side and saw Draco sneering and glaring at her like before.

She looked quickly back to the judges and wondering what she had done to make him mad. She was a little upset and worried that something was wrong. Dumbledore announced that it was going to start and the first group stepped onto the field.

The group consisted of Gregory Goyle, Michael Corner, Owen Cauldwell, and Seamus Finnigan. Goyle cast up his wand and set a small spell. A great green light spouts out and it turned into a giant snake. Everyone from Slytherin clapped.

Then Michael Corner stepped up and cast his wand in the air. A ribbon of blue light came out and it turned the entire Quidditch field to flashing colors. It would change from blue, to pink, to yellow, to orange, to green and then back to blue. Everyone "owed" and "Awed" and the spell disappeared and everyone clapped.

Then Owen Cauldwell stepped up. He cast his wand in the air and said a small chant and the Quidditch hopes turned into giant watermelons. Hermione giggled, because he had said the spell wrong. Everyone laughed.

The Seamus stepped up. With a loud shout he said _"Exspecto Partronum"_ a burst of white light came out and the light was in the shape of a tiger. Everyone clapped loudly as the tiger opened its jaws and more of the light gust out. When it disappeared, people screamed and yelled in amazement. Though, it really wasn't that amazing.

"Very good, very good." Dumbledore announced. The judges have decided. We are happy to award people out of fifty points. To Slytherin, I award you thirty points. To Ravenclaw, I award you forty points. To Hufflepuff, I award you ten points. And to Gryffindor, I award you fifty points." The Gryffindors screamed in happiness.

The next group entered in. The group was Vincent Crabb, Cho Chang, Hannah Abbot, and Parvati Patil. Parvati was shaking a little, but Harry and Hermione knew she was ready. They watched closely.

Crabb stepped up, casting his wand in the air and said a long phrase. Soon the sky started raining millions of fresh, and warm pastries. Everyone's faces lit up and they grabbed some, biting into them and then screaming with disgust. People began to throw up over the side of the stands and all the Slytherins were screaming with laughter.

Next was Cho Chang, she walked out and raised her wand in the air. She said a short spell and the field began filling up with beautiful red roses. She smiled as some of the judges picked them up and sniffed them. Cho smiled, she knew they liked them.

Then Hanna Abbot stepped up, she cast her wand in the air and a beautiful mist of purple came oozing from the end. It turned the ground into a beautiful lake and you could stand on the surface. She sigh heavily from the beauty of the rainbow colors in the water and everyone was pleased with the spell.

By the time Parvati stepped up, the ground was back to normal. She shook a little but she held up her wand high and spoke loudly in a soothing voice. "_Zeprianus Repronus" _after she spoke the sky filled up with a pink color and the students looked around, they were no longer in the Quidditch stadium. They were in the middle of an Enchanted Forest.

The golden trees bloomed with bright pink flowers and the ground was full of different kinds of flowers. Everyone was please as they sat on a long bridge that bent over a glittery stream and the silver fish inside swum happily. Everyone was surprised and amazed, except the Slytherins.

"Perfect, and wonderful." Dumbledore started as everyone gave him a noise of disappointment when they found themselves back on the Quidditch field. "Good job, good job." Dumbledore started and all the judges began gossiping.

"Now, I have the points, and the added up points. In forth place, I award Hufflepuff with thirty points, leaving them with forty. In third place, I award Slytherin thirty points, leaving them with sixty points. In second place, I award Ravenclaw with fifty points, leaving you with ninety. And in first place, I award Gryffindor with fifty points, giving them a perfect one hundred." Everyone cheered and Harry and Hermione hugged each other lightly in excitement.

Harry and Hermione ran off the Selects row and out onto the field. They ran to Parvati and Seamus, yelling in happiness. Hermione hugged both of them and Harry shook their hands, typical girl and guy way. They all cheered.

"You guys did awesome!" Hermione said as she hugged Parvati again.

"Thanks Hermione." Parvati said, feeling actually good about herself. Harry shook Parvati's hand and she pulled him into a hug.

"uhh... good job Parvati" Harry said as she hugged him.

"Thanks so much Harry... you taught me a great spell, how did you know about it anyways?" she wondered, releasing him from her grasp.

"Well... I actually designed it." He said, blushing because the spell seemed to be girly, considering the flowers and things. Hermione, Seamus, and Parvati's jaws dropped. Harry laughed. "What?" he wondered as they stared at him.

"You know how to design spells?" Hermione asked in amazement.

"Of course, Dumbledore taught me." Harry said and Hermione gave him a mad look. "What's that face for?" he asked, gulping a little.

"You know how to _design _spells and you didn't even show me... let along tell me!" Hermione yelled, while she folded her arms. Harry shrugged and walked away.

Parvati gave Hermione a dirty look and walked with Harry. She and Seamus were complementing him on his spell work. Hermione ran up the stairs and into the castle. With out stopping, she ran up the three flights of stairs and into her common room.

She ran into her room, locking the door behind her, like always, and lay down in her bed. She growled in anger and sat up, looking at the wall that separated her and Draco's room with a sigh. Hermione walked over, she put her hand on the gem and walked through the mirror hallway.

She walked to the other wall door and put her ear against the wall. Hearing nothing, she knocked on the wall and heard someone knock back. She opened it and there stood Draco, with a mad face

"Hey." She smiled and Draco gave her a glare.

"What do you want mudblood?" Draco sneered and Hermione looked at him with saddened eyes.

"Wh... what?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"What are you doing here mudblood, and how dare you enter the Slytherin boy's room? I should have killed you when I had the chance." He gave her a deadly glare and Hermione began to cry.

"I thought you loved me! What happened to you?" she asked, grabbing his wrist.

"Nothing" He sneered taking his hand away. He slapped her against the cheek. "I would never love a mudblood like you, as if. Get out of here mudblood, before I call Pansy to kill you. Love... yuck, you slut."

Hermione fell to the floor and wept with pain. She held her hand to her cheek as a bruise began forming on her cheek. She got up, running through the passageway and closing the door quickly behind her. She switched the gem to "locked" and walked out onto the balcony, crying.

She stood on the railing whispering to her self. She walked to the edge of her balcony's railing. She cried still and felt along the bruise on her face as she cried. She held her head high and took a deep breath.

"I should jump, to prove I'd die for him. I don't know what happened, but maybe it would be better if I was dead." She cried out these words and took a deep breath, and closed her eyes.

She slowly walked to the very tip of the balcony's railing, and jumped. Her eyes were closed as she fell and felt the pressure of the air hit her. She fell with a scream and soon felt a thud, but nothing hurt. She opened her eyes and found herself with Harry on his broomstick.

"H—Harry?" she said as she opened her eyes slowly. She felt his broom touch the ground and she rolled off of it. She was laying face up on the ground.

She opened her eyes part way and found a blurry picture of Harry in her eye sight. She moaned slowly and her eyes fluttered open all the way. She brought her hand to her head and she cried more. She looked at Harry with a pinkish face on her.

"Hermione... are you okay?" Harry asked in concern and setting a hand on her cheek.

"Yes, thank you." She smiled lightly "But you should have let me fall." She sighed, sniffling more.

"No I shouldn't have... What happened?" He asked, not believing what she said.

"I am proving to Draco I could kill myself for him... he wasn't real today. He turned to his normal self and..." she covered her bruised cheek quickly.

"Hermione..." he started and pulled her hand away from her cheek. He saw the bruise in the shape of a hand. "He hit you, didn't he?" He asked, worried.

All she did was nod and cried more. She sat up, crying into her knees as she pulled them to her chest. She wept louder as Harry patted her on the back. She bent over and hugged him, while she cried into his shoulder.

"He didn't really love me," she cried. "It was just... just..." she started.

"Just what?" Harry asked, hugging her close to him. She spoke in a light tone as she cried.

"Make Believe."

**Authors Note: **

**Hello all, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I apologize to those who I told that I would be posting Monday afternoon. Sorry, but I had total writer's block, lol. Well hope you enjoy this chapter! R&R!**

**Airalynn**


	7. Chapter Seven: A Fairy Tale

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

**A FAIRY TALE**

"I can't believe this." Harry said, as he cradled her in his arms slowly. Hermione did nothing but hug him tighter.

"Harry, I'm sorry... I should have listened to you." She cried lightly, Harry's shoulder was drenched with tears.

"Don't worry about that now." He said, standing up and helping her to her feet. He walked her to the entrance of the castle and "he" was there.

The prick, the boy who had stolen Hermione's heart then ripped it to pieces. He walked by and winked to her, as if nothing happened. Draco saw her bruised cheek as he walked by. He walked over to her with a concerned look.

"Hermione... what happened?" Draco asked sweetly and Harry gave him a glare. Hermione let go of Harry, limping a little.

"You happened, how dare you play me!" she snipped, breathing deeply with anger. Draco gulped.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, looking to Harry. "What have you done to her!" He asked in a demanding voice.

"Me... you slapped her Malfoy." Harry said, grabbing his wand's handle tightly. Hermione walked uneasy, keeping her balance by hanging on to Harry's robe.

"Me? As if Potter!" Draco snipped and Hermione threw a furious punch at him, her knuckles crashed into his jaw bone, and nearly breaking it.

Draco laid unconscious on the floor as Hermione fell to her knees in weakness. She scooted herself towards him, analyzing him slowly. In a matter of minutes, Draco opened his eyes slowly as he moaned with pain. His vision set on Hermione.

"What are you doing near me mudblood?" Draco snipped and Harry took a fierce step closer. Malfoy raised his eyebrows at him.

"You harm me, I harm you." Hermione growled, and Draco gave her a glare.

"Then you shouldn't have been in my room." He said in a relaxed voice, massaging his jaw.

"You've spent the night in hers before." Harry pointed out, crossing his arms. "Why is it any difference?" he snipped, helping Hermione to her feet.

"What are you talking about Potter?" Draco asked with confusion as Hermione began to calm down, looking at him with tearful eyes.

"You really have no idea what I'm talking about... do you?" she asked sweetly, as Harry gave her a confused look and she grabbed his shoulder to keep her balance.

"Nope." Draco said, standing up and massaged his jaw more. Harry looked at both of them.

"P.P" Hermione sneered, trying to walk away, as she limped.

"What?" Draco sneered, and Harry glared at him.

"I need to go back to the common room." Hermione begged, collapsing to the ground.

"Calm down 'Mione, I'll take you." Harry said, picking her up.

Her body laid across his arms as her head fell back; her hair nearly touched the ground. Draco shrugged as he followed behind Harry. Harry slowly walked up each step, hoping not to hurt Hermione. They approached the common room and Harry said the password.

The painting swung open and Draco, Harry and Hermione entered in. Harry laid Hermione down in a chair as she opened her eyes and stood. Her balance was better then before, she limped only a little.

Hermione walked to Pansy's door and knocked hardly on it. When no one answered, she quickly turned her body and slammed her foot into the door. The door burst open and she walked in. There sat the "other" Draco, the nice one or so she thought.

She walked to him and slapped him hardly across the face. The original Draco looked at the figure confused, for it was like a mirror. After Hermione hit the imposter, it started to form back into the body of Pansy Parkinson. Hermione growled.

"I knew it!" she hissed "You're the one disguising yourself as Draco, you are the mean one that hit me!" Hermione gave her a furious look.

"What are you talking about Hermione?" Harry asked pointing at the original Draco "Are you saying this one is the one that really loved you?" he asked, confused.

"Nope... haven't you noticed Harry?" Hermione asked, walking to the Draco she thought was original and took his hand. She bend it back, far enough to make it brake but it didn't hurt at all. She snipped. "It's a puppet under control." She hissed.

"I'm confused" Harry started, looking at both Pansy and 'Draco' with confusion. "If that's Pansy, and this isn't the real Malfoy... then where is he?" Harry asked looking around.

Hermione walked out the door, the puppet now on the ground because Pansy was unconscious and unable to control it. She walked into her room and set her fingers along the gem that separated hers and Draco's rooms.

She tugged Harry's hand, pulling him through the corridor of glass and she looked down at the floor. A bright white strip was along the floor. She pulled it up and underneath was a door.

"This way" Hermione said, taking Harry's hand and jumping down into the compartment. There on the other side of the room sat the REAL Draco, this time he was real. Hermione walked over kneeling to him.

She cut the ropes that tied him up, and the fabric that made him not able to speak. She shook him lightly as he didn't move. Harry knelt down too, seeing that he wasn't breathing or moving. Hermione tried picking him up as she set a hand on his back and a cool, sticky substance covered his back.

She slid away, horror struck. She gasped as if she had seen a werewolf. The sticky substance on her hand… was blood. Harry blinked, panting with unbelief at the dagger stuck in Draco's back.

"He's dead." Hermione cried, and hugged the dead Draco. She cried harder "he can't be dead, Draco please wake up... DRACO!" Hermione screamed; her outfit drenched in his blood and her tears.

"Hermione, come on... you can't help him" Harry tired to drag her away, confused on why she cared enough to hug a dead body.

"No... He's alive... He's alive!" She wanted to believe it, but she knew it wasn't possible. She pulled the dagger from his back, setting it on the ground. She felt like Juliet in Romeo and Juliet. But was the ending to be the same... was she going to kill herself?

Hermione was completely drenched in his blood by the time she let go. Her hair dripped with his blood. She stood in tears as she climbed out of the hole and back into the corridor. She walked through to Draco's room and out the door. She circled into Pansy's room where Pansy was now awake.

Hermione sneered at her and gave her a glare. Pansy sat up with a devilish glare and her eyes turned a reddish color, but Hermione knew it was just anger. Hermione walked to her, ready to punch her again but refrained. Hermione glared at her.

"How could you kill Draco?" Hermione said deeply, with anger and unbelief mixed. Pansy sneered.

"He betrayed the death eaters; he betrayed The Dark Lord, and all Slytherins." Pansy sneered and Hermione gave her a confused look. "He betrayed us by falling in love with a mudblood." Hermione stopped all her anger and gave her a straight face.

"The real Draco loved me?" She asked in disbelief and Pansy gave her a glare.

"So I was sent by the dark lord to make a puppet and turn myself into Draco, using to Polly juice Potion." She paused "It was my words that made him die, I told him to beg for mercy but he picked a mudblood over us all. So I made a puppet to fool you into thinking the real Draco was a lie." Hermione gave her a glare.

"You killed my boyfriend." Hermione sneered, taking her by the neck and trying to choke her.

Pansy kicked at her, trying to pry herself from Hermione's grip. It was no use for Hermione, Pansy had gotten away. Hermione was kneeling on the bed, breathing deep with anger. Pansy sneered.

"Don't touch me mudblood!" Pansy snipped, and Hermione growled.

"You killed Draco, you deserve to die!" Hermione hissed and Harry walked into the door.

Harry walked in with a face of anger upon Pansy. Pansy looked at Harry with fear in her eyes. She knew that she wouldn't be able to kill the famous Harry Potter, but she could try. She gave Harry a glare.

"So it's true… you did kill Draco." Harry said, in a clam voice and crossing his arms.

"Yes… I did, but like you would know." Pansy snipped, even though her statement made no sense at all.

"Uh… I heard everything, and…" He took out a piece of parchment from his robe. "I wrote it down." Harry smiled.

"How could you write down all that?" Pansy asked, knowing it must not be true.

"Oh… I have my ways, and Dumbledore now has a copy." Harry smiled, taking Hermione's wrist "Come Hermione, and have fun in Azkaban Prison, Pansy." Harry smiled, taking the crying Hermione out of the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry went down to dinner that night, Hermione only stayed in her room. Harry felt bad for her; he didn't know what to say. His enemy was dead, but his best friend's happiness was practically dead too. Hermione spent the last couple of days crying but she came down to dinner four nights after.

By then, everyone knew that they were dating. No one laughed, they all felt horrible… even the Slytherins. Hermione wished she could hide herself but everyone stared as she walked through the Great Hall. She heard people sending sympathies and regrets to her, and all she could do was smile.

People found this awkward. Her love had died, and she smiled? Hermione found it better that he was free. She couldn't help but smile and laugh. She walked down the hall as Dumbledore gave her a nod. She smiled and took a seat across from Ginny and next to Harry.

"Are you feeling ok?" Harry asked; confused at why she was so happy.

"Great." She laughed and Ginny looked at her confused. "I find it better that he is free, now he is happy and free from his father and the dark lord." She smiled "He's happy." She laughed.

"Yeah, I bet he is." Ginny smiled a comforting smile. Hermione began eating her dinner.

"Maybe its better he's gone, because now he's happy and I won't feel so bad about hiding behind people's backs." Everyone laughed a little, still surprised on how she could be this happy.

"Plus, you don't even know if that was the real Draco that loved you, you had a puppet and Pansy dress up as one too." Harry laughed and Hermione nodded.

She didn't want to remember this. She didn't want to spend her entire life drowsy and crying about something that she didn't even know was real. She did feel sad, but she knew that more sad things would come on the way. She began sighing and looking into the ceiling, wondering what was happening in the world of death.

"Oh, who am I kidding!" Hermione sighed and Ginny and Harry gave her a confused look. "I can't pretend I'm happy, I can't anymore." Ginny and Harry sighed.

Hermione buried her face into her arms with a cry. She wanted to be happy, but something hit her. She hadn't had anyone die that loved her, it struck her that one just did. She would never see him again and all she could do was think about him.

Harry patted her back lightly with a sigh. Harry rested his head on hers and gave her a friendly hug. Hermione cried harder and Ginny looked to her food in regret. She just sighed and her eyes prickled with tears. Ginny wiped her eyes, feeling so bad for how Hermione must be feeling.

Hermione thought the worst thing ever had happened, until the Minister walked in. The Minister of Magic: Cornelius Fudge. He walked through the Great Hall as Dumbledore stood to greet him. Fudge walked to him with a broad smile.

All they saw was all the teachers smiling in happiness. They saw Fudge's mouth move and Dumbledore's too. They didn't know what was going on, but then Fudge stepped up onto a riser type thing. Hermione's tearful eyes looked to him with sadness. Everyone's faces turned to Fudge.

"Hello all..." he started with a glorious smile on him. "I am here to inform you that Draco Lucious Malfoy happens to be alive. The women, Pansy Parkinson, made a dagger appear. Since that dagger was magical, we were able to revive him; he shall be back, most likely tomorrow." He smiled and everyone cheered. "We would also like to inform you that Ms. Pansy Parkinson will not be returning, due to her lock up in Azkaban Prison."

Hermione felt like she was flying because she was so happy. Draco was alive; he was coming back... but was this a coincidence? Hermione didn't care if it was, as long as he was alive. But, if this wasn't a coincidence... then was Pansy really trying to fool people into thinking he was dead?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That night, all that was on Hermione's mind was Draco. She laid in Draco's bed, hugging his pillows and things to remember his scent. She smiled in excitement for he was alive. She still had tears in her eyes, but these were tears of happiness.

No one spoke to her at all that night, or in the morning. She wanted to be alone, and think. She clutched his pillow near her. She waited for him, but she wasn't completely sure if he would really be returning. She waited, and no one showed.

She went down stairs, after staying up all night thinking. She walked down to breakfast (the next morning) and sat at the table. Tears were still in her eyes, like they were a never ending water line in her eyes. She sat at the table, playing with her fork.

Harry had sat next to her and Ginny across from her. No one said anything, just ate their breakfast. Right before Hermione took a sip of her pumpkin juice, the large wood doors opened. Everyone at the tables looked over, and in walked Draco Malfoy.

Hermione moved her head to see him clearly. She stood with tears in her eyes. Draco gave her a gentle smile. Everyone knew, so she didn't care if they stared at her. She walked forward a couple steps, and started to run.

She ran to the door and clasped her hands around Draco. He hugged her back, amazed that she didn't care that people stared. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her gently on the lips, swinging her in a gentle circle.

"You're alive." Hermione said, silently and Draco gave a nod.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Draco said, wiping a tear from her eyes.

"Don't be Draco, don't be." She smiled as he held her close to her. "I love you." She said kissing his lips again.

"I love you to Hermione." Draco smiled, kissing her back and everyone around made a loud noise sounding like "Aww…" but it was peaceful.

Hermione and Draco laughed as they stood there, looking around. They smiled as everyone came and shook Draco's hand. They all said their occasional "Welcome backs" and Goyle and Crabb sat at the Slytherin table, jaws dropped in amazement.

"Wow…" Hermione said, after kissing Draco again.

"What?" He wondered, after shaking Harry's hand in apology. Hermione smiled.

"This is just like a Fairy Tale."

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter might seem a bit confusing, but I thought the idea sounded kind of interesting, well I hope you enjoy and inform me if you want another chapter! R&R!**

**Airalynn**


	8. Chapter Eight: Different

**CHAPTER EIGHT:**

**DIFFERENT**

That night, Hermione, Harry and Draco had spent their time talking over what happened. Draco sat in the chair as Hermione sat snuggling in his lap. Harry had a sad face upon him; Hermione didn't know what was wrong.

"Harry... something wrong?" Hermione asked, hugging Draco around his waist.

"Oh... no nothing." Harry sighed; Hermione knew he was obviously lying. She sat up on Draco's lap.

"Harry, something wrong... please tell me!" Hermione begged, Draco was simply wondering as well. Harry sighed.

"Nothing, just me and Ginny broke up today at breakfast, things seem so different now." He said with a sigh and sat on the couch, staring into the fire. Hermione sighed.

"Oh, Harry I'm sorry." She said, regretfully. Harry smiled.

"No it's ok... I think she was jealous of Cho." Harry and Hermione giggled.

"Cho Chang? The seventh year?" Draco asked and Harry and Hermione nodded.

"The one Ron threw a pig at." Harry giggled, and Draco's jaw dropped with a laugh.

They all had a long talk with each other. Everyone giggled back and forth and Harry and Draco became good friends by the end of the night. Hermione was still nervous on how Ron would think of this. But she didn't give it much thought.

"Harry..." Hermione started, and Harry looked to her "How did you get Dumbledore to believe that Pansy did it?" Harry smiled.

"Remember that girl we met on our first day? She had long silver – like hair..."Hermione nodded. "Well she is dating Dennis Creevey, and she is cousin to Rita Skeeter." Harry paused and Hermione gave a hiss.

"Now now, she can't be all bad." Draco started, and Hermione looked at him. Draco gulped loudly. "Never mind." He smiled an innocent smile and she laughed.

"You told her lies Draco…" Hermione started and Draco interrupted.

"It was Pansy." He glared at Pansy's door to her room and Hermione sighed in regret for accusing him.

"Anyways," Harry started "she let me borrow Rita's Quick Quotes Quill or whatever it may be called." Harry laughed, and Hermione nodded.

"I wondered what you meant by writing it down." She laughed.

"Oh, I have my ways." Harry said and they all laughed as he started to mock Rita Skeeter.

"Thanks Harry, for everything." Draco started, and Harry gave a nod. "And you too Hermione, if you hadn't found me in time then I would be dead for sure." Draco sighed as Hermione put a hand over his mouth.

"Don't talk like that Draco, as long as you're safe… I'm happy." She smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

"Sorry." He said and Hermione made a giggle.

"Hey Hermione, what classes do we have today?" Harry asked, looking at the clock that was about to strike 5:00. Hermione shrugged.

"We have potions at six" Draco said, "Snape is making us review for our exam." Harry rolled his eyes as he slouched on the couch.

"Just what I need, an entire hour with Snape." Harry said sarcastically and Hermione giggled.

"At least it's not Divination." Hermione hissed at the class.

"That old bat is full of it, she knows nothing." Draco laughed.

"Every time I walk in she tells me different ways that I'm going to die." Harry said and everyone laughed, knowing it wasn't true.

"Wow, and I thought I was mentally challenged." Draco laughed and Harry sighed.

"Wait a second!" Harry shouted, standing up and facing Hermione.

"What?" She asked, looking back and forth from Harry to Draco with confusion.

"How did you know it was Pansy?" Harry asked, staring at her with softened eye.

"Oh, you know the puppet?" Hermione asked with a smile and alarmed.

"Yeah?" Harry wondered, staring at her still and looking at Draco for a second, then back to Hermione.

"Well, I saw an engraved mark on the low neck line." She turned and pulled down the collar of Draco's shirt a little to show him exactly where. "It had P.P on it, and I know it must have stood for Pansy Parkinson."

"Tricky..." Draco said with a laugh.

Harry sat back down, relieved that she didn't have some sort of power that he didn't know about. The last time that happened, it wasn't very good. They spent that night talking about what the next task should be, just to be ready.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

By the end of their potions class, everyone was pretty drowsy. Ron had found out about Draco and Hermione, but he didn't really care as much as they thought he would. Draco and Hermione were hand in hand and Harry walked beside them. They made it to the Selected People's common room, and walked in.

Harry went to his own room, doing a little of his homework and then went to bed. Draco and Hermione went into her room for the night. Hermione first changed while Draco was on the balcony, only proper. And Draco only removed his shirt, like always.

Hermione wore a long, pink nightdress that was a silky material. She slid into her bed, turning the lap off on the bedside stand, and settling herself into the covers. Draco slid in with her and wrapped his arms around her waist. They talked all night, about what happened. Hermione and Draco both drifted off to sleep at about 11:00.

Hermione woke at about 6 and stood from her bed. She saw that Draco was still asleep, and didn't want to wake him. She left the room, tip – toeing out and trying not to make a sound. She entered the common room, where Harry sat and uneasily staring into the fireplace.

Hermione sat next to him with a smile. He smiled back and continued looking into the fire. Hermione slouched on the couch, wrapping herself in a robe to warm her faster. She sighed.

"Something wrong?" Harry asked, she only shook her head.

"Nah, just still a little tired." She said with a yawn. Harry smiled.

"Yeah, but everyone else has to wake up soon." Harry said, changing his look from the fire to Hermione.

"What…why?" she asked, with a confused look.

"Well, it's about six now, and we have a meeting at eight." Harry said with a yawn and she sighed.

"A meeting… yay!" She said in a sarcastic voice, Harry laughed.

"I see your excited… or not." He joked and she laughed a little.

"Wow, it's earlier than I thought it was." She said with a yawn.

"Yeah, I didn't expect you up _this _early." He said and she only sighed. He watched how she struggled to keep her eyes open, for her eyelids were becoming heavy.

"Oh well." Hermione said with a sigh, her eyes opened where she was distracted by a large gong noise, meaning it was already 7:00. They were pausing for a while, after each one spoke.

"Best be getting the others up." Harry said, walking to the doors and knocking calmly on the doors.

"Yes." Hermione nodded, knocking on Justin's and Susan's (Hufflepuff) rooms. She then walked into her own room, walking over to the sleeping Draco with a smile. "Come on sweetie, time to get up." She said in a soothing voice.

She shook him lightly and rubbed his back. Draco's eyes fluttered open and the silverish colored gray eyes gazed at Hermione. She smiled lightly, moving his hair out of his eyes and giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"We have a meeting in an hour, you need get up." She said softly, and he smiled at her.

"Ok, I'm going... I'm going." He said with a moan and she laughed softly. "Why do we have a meeting?" He asked, sitting up from the bed and pulling on his shirt.

"I don't know, Harry told me and that's how I know." She paused thinking a bit "It's probably something that has to do with the next task." She yawned.

"Probably," Draco said as he stood from the bed. Hermione changed right there in the room, not even caring that he was watching her.

She slipped on some jeans then pulled off her nightdress, and covered herself with a light blue shirt. She threw her nightdress on the bed and took a seat at her desk. Looking into the mirror that was attached to it, and she slowly and delicately braided her hair.

Draco put a slight smile on his face, walking next door through the mirror hallway with a yawn. In there he changed into his usual (black) clothing. He had walked next door, after wetting his hair down so it didn't look so greasy. Hermione, who had taken a bath the previous night, finished brushing and braiding her long hair.

She then slid in two dangling earrings through the tiny holes that were in her ear lobes. Hermione pushed the button on a small box that played music. It wasn't a stereo because that was made by muggles. It was the same thing, but made by magic.

The music started playing a soft tune, and she sang to it. It was muggle music, but that wasn't against the rules at Hogwarts, only the system was illegal. She knew all the words, and she knew what the band was called. Draco found it rather funny.

"_You've been searching the world to find true love, looking in all the wrong places. When all of the time you been blind to love, its plain as the nose on your faces. It's here, it's now, open your eyes and see it. Right here, right now, open your eyes to love._" Hermione sang this, and Draco laughed lightly, not knowing she sang.She turned around, "What?"

"Nothing," He said with a smile and walked to her, bending down and kissing her lightly on the neck. She smiled.

"I think the song is right about us." She laughed and he laughed with her.

Draco lightly picked her up, laying her on the bed and smiling. He kissed her deeply on the lips, while laying himself on top of her. Hermione thought it was too early to be what he was doing or thinking, but she seemed rather comfortable. She wouldn't let it get out of hand.

Draco moved his hands down her thighs and her legs, while he kissed her. He stopped, looking at the door because someone was knocking on it. Hermione gently moved him off of her and walked to the door, opening it. Harry stood there, looking over Hermione and seeing Draco lying on the bed. He laughed softly.

"Yeah Harry it's_ so_ funny..." She said sarcastically with a laugh. "Now, what do you want?" She asked, and Harry shook his head at Draco.

"Oh... the meeting is going to start soon; you best come and sit in the common room." Harry said, moving his hand behind Hermione's back and giving Draco the thumbs up. She of course didn't see it.

"We'll be out in a minute." Hermione smiled and Harry gave her a nod and walked away, hearing the slam of Hermione's door.

It was forty minutes till eight, and Hermione and Draco still weren't out of her room. They finally came out, ten minutes till eight and everyone stared at them. Hermione put a smile on her face, and sitting down in the chair as Draco sat on the arm of it.

"What took you so long?" Harry asked, raising a brow.

"We needed to talk." Hermione said looking at Draco with fury and Draco sighed.

"She's mad at me." He sighed and she crossed her legs and folded her arms with anger.

"Ok then?" Harry said, looking away and towards the others with confusion.

They didn't say anything to one another till the painting that lead into their common room swung open. Dumbledore walked in, wearing his occasional long blueish green robes. As he walked in, they all stood for a proper greet.

"Good Morning Professor." Harry said and everyone else repeated it.

"Good evening Mr. Potter and all." He said with a smile and his usual wink. "How are all of you on this fine morning?"

"Good." They all said, but Hermione and Draco stayed silent.

"I have come here to ask for your next task, do you know yet?" Dumbledore asked, looking at each of them for a second.

"We have had some choices, but not a chosen one." Draco pointed out, and Harry nodded in agreement.

"What are you thinking about?" Dumbledore asked, looking at Draco and Harry.

"Well, we were looking for the best animagus in the sixth year," Harry started and Draco finished,

"And the other one was best potion." Draco said and Dumbledore gave a nod.

"Hmm..." Dumbledore was thinking, and looking at all of them "Not bad choices actually," he bent down to Harry and Draco "I'd go with the first one." He whispered, with a wink and they both nodded.

They smiled innocently at the others that didn't hear. Dumbledore left not too long after that, he talked about some other things and left at about nine, and then they had to go to breakfast.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At breakfast, things were better then usual. Hermione and Draco weren't fighting and Hermione wasn't mad anymore, and Ginny and Harry had made up. They didn't get back together though; they decided to just stay friends.

Harry had his eyes on someone else, someone that no one knew very well. He didn't say anything, just gazed at her. Hermione smiled as she saw Harry's eyes stare deeply at Luna Lovegood with feeling, or that's what she thought.

"Luna?" Hermione said, astonished and Harry looked at her.

"What?" He wondered, looking around innocently.

"You like Luna, don't you?" She asked and Harry shook his head. Hermione crossed her arms and raised a brow, knowing he was lying.

"Well, she isn't as bad at you think." He was trying to cover it up.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, biting a piece of egg off her fork.

"Well, she's nice. People called her Loony Lovegood last year, but she is smart. She reads all the time and she has some of the greatest ideas!" Harry said blushing and sweating a bit, and Hermione dropped her fork in unbelief. Was he being serious?

"That's so cute!" Hermione said, awkwardly.

"Ok?" Harry said with a blush and playing with his food.

"Wait a second, why Luna?" She asked, hoping it wasn't that rude of a question. Harry sighed and gave in.

"OK! I WASN'T LOOKING AT LUNA!" Harry sprung, and Hermione gave him a confused look.

"Huh?" Hermione asked, speechless.

"You jumped to Luna and I covered it up... and I..." He stopped, stuffing his mouth with food.

"Then who were you staring at?" Hermione asked, analyzing the table.

"Mi girfund" he said, not making any sense because of all the food in his mouth.

"What?" Hermione asked

"Oh my god!" Ginny screamed in excitement and Hermione was even more confused.

"What?" She asked and Ginny smiled. Ginny whispered something in Harry's ear and he began blushing even more, Ginny knew she must have been correct. "WHAT?" Hermione repeated.

"He said he was staring at his girlfriend, he's back with Cho." Ginny smiled in excitement and Hermione laughed.

"That's great!" Hermione said, encouragingly. "But, then why do you look so miserable Harry?" she wondered.

"I'm not... just thinking" He said, pacing himself while he ate.

"About?" she wondered, and he didn't say anything at first.

"Nothing, just nothing." He said, in a deadly serious voice. Meaning he wasn't going to tell her and it wasn't any of her business anyway.

"Oh..." she sighed, eating and not saying anything else to make him mad.

That breakfast was quiet, it was usually quiet. They seemed to never have fun anymore. Ron still had detention and Ginny didn't bother hanging out with them anymore. Hermione talked on and on about Draco, and Harry barely ever got to see Cho.

Harry seemed rather alone, but that's not exactly what bothered him. It was more then being left out. Everyone was busy, why is it that he had nothing to do? It was if it was all about Hermione this year, was Harry actually becoming jealous? Or have the days just gotten so short, the world is becoming different?

Harry had no idea what to think. Nothing had gotten him to think that Lord Voldemort would be around, nothing to do to save the day. Has everyone gotten sick of Harry being the one to always save the day? Not alone, but awkward. Things were different.

Different, it was defiantly different.

**Author's Note:**

**Hello all, this chapter is probably the worst of all of them. But I'd like to thank my fans, you guys are great! I hope you like this chapter, I don't really but I promised I would update every Sunday, and I stick to my words! So R&R and have a great Easter!**

**Airalynn**

**UPDATED: MARCH 20, 2005**


	9. Chapter Nine: Good Idea

**CHAPTER NINE**

**GOOD IDEA**

The days had been getting shorter, and the nights came faster. Friday had approached so quickly, with the constant rainstorms and falling asleep by the sound of rain drops that hit the ceiling and the windows. Harry lain in bed Friday night, thinking about things that couldn't let him sleep over.

No matter how hard he tried, Harry couldn't fall asleep. He tossed and turned in his bed, wondering about things that he really didn't need worrying about. Harry sat up, looking at the clock tower through his window. It now struck Midnight. The rain was now coming down harder then ever.

He just couldn't sleep. He paced himself around the room a bit, and then walked into the Common Room. He looked around to all the doors of the Selected People. He heard the gentle snores of those around him, wondering what they were dreaming about. Harry sat on the couch in the common room, lying across it with a sigh.

All he could think of was Cho at the moment, nothing else. She seemed so hard to talk to, if he said the wrong thing then she'd hate him forever. He looked back to the previous year, just because he didn't want to talk about Cedric's death, she was mad and stormed out of his sight in the middle of their date.

"Er-" Harry said, just thinking about it.

_Why would a girl want to talk about it with the person who witnessed it? Wouldn't it be too hard to even handle?_ Harry pondered these thoughts, knowing girls were simply too much trouble. He sighed again, sitting up and hearing a creak of a door.

"Hey," a voice said, and Harry responded.

"Hey M-Draco..." Harry said with a smile and a sigh. "Sorry, still getting use to it."

"No problem" Draco said in a laugh "It is indeed different."

Harry lay back down, with a sigh and stared into the fire. When ever he was confused or thinking, the common room fire seemed to bring thoughts to his head. The peaceful crackle seemed to make him think of good things, though he didn't know what could be good at this point.

"So..." Draco said, wanting to break the awkward silence that seemed to approach. "What woke you up this early?" Draco wondered.

"Oh, nothing woke me up..." Harry started "I couldn't sleep." He said, he watched Draco sit in the chair

"Yeah, me either." Draco said with a sigh. "Hermione seems so upset lately." Draco sighed.

"Really?" Harry asked in utter amazement "She has seemed fine around me and Ron. I didn't know she's been upset."

"Yeah, she thinks you'll worry about her too much, but I've got it handle so don't worry... okay?" Draco asked, his silver eyes staring at Harry.

" 'Course" He said, with a fake smile crossing his lips.

Harry sat up again, pulling something from his ropes and throwing it into the fire. He watched it catch fire, and burn to a crisp. He sighed, feeling much better he had did that. Draco looked at Harry.

"Wh...whatwas that?" He asked, watching Harry smile.

"Hate mail, from my girlfriend's snotty friends." He laughed, "They still are taunting me about those articles Rita Skeeter wrote two years ago, about how I am dangerous." He rolled his eyes and hissed at the name.

"About that Harry, I apologize for that. But see, at that time I still counted as one of Voldemort's allies, so I had to make you miserable. I'd do anything to take it back." Draco pleaded, his blond hair draped in front of his eyes when he looked at his feet in regret.

"It's ok Draco... don't even worry about it." He said with a real smile. Harry looked around. "So what happened between you and Parkinson?" He asked as he saw Draco glare at Pansy's door.

"Oh, well just between you and me Harry, she was jealous of Hermione. She knew we were dating, and she even threatened to kill her, but I tried killing her at that thought. That's when she became to get the idea of using me as a human puppet. She then formed a plan to kill me, make a puppet to act like me, then use Polyjuice Potion to turn herself into my old form as a stuck up prat." He paused and continued.

"I knew that dagger was magical but I remember it as if I did actually die. So many things I could've stopped, and so many horrors I could've changed. Harry, you are lucky that you get the attention that you get, because if I was like that and being a Malfoy, I would disgrace the family honor. I am the one who made my father be permanently locked up in Azkaban. But you, can have the power to be noticed and constantly gravled at without distroying your family." Draco finished.

He talked rather slow and in hush tone, so it took him a while to finish. Harry felt so bad for him, but Harry really didn't understand how Draco could think he was lucky. Harry slouched in his seat with a glare at the fire.

"Me _lucky... family?_" Hesnorted and Draco shook his head. "How is being chased by the most powerful wizard and putting my life in danger every year lucky?" Harry asked, playing with the seam of his robes.

"Because Harry, you can not possibly be killed by him. You own the brother of Voldemort's wand, meaning he can not hurt you with his wand if you hold onto yours. That wand is your life..." Draco paused "It's your protection."

Harry took his wand from the pocket of his robe and looked at it closely. He examined it with a light sparkle in his eye. Draco was indeed correct, but how could he know it was brother to Voldemort's? Harry sighed.

"Tail of a Phoenix, Fawkes', and interesting to know you think that Draco." Harry and Draco both let out a light laugh.

"Well it's true, I over heard Dumbledore telling Snape and McGonagall that a couple of years ago." Draco spoke going on and on about how he use to evesdrop on people. Harry sighed and thought for a moment, not even hearing Draco because he was lost in thought.

"Brothers... right." Harry said and Draco laughed, knowing what Harry said had nothing to do with Draco's story.

"Hermione was right, you do rarely pay attention." Draco said with a laugh.

"Yeah... I guess you're right." Harry said, looking back into the fire with a smile.

He saw that the note he threw in earlier was now black, unreadable, and unnoticeable. It was now just black ashes and he smiled more broadly. It's gone, and he couldn't even believe he actually believed it were true.

"Harry?" Draco asked to get his attention and Harry looked up. "I was just wondering, what did that note say?" Draco asked with a pale face upon him. He was afraid that Harry might attack him for even asking.

"Nothing really, just saying I was a showoff and I am probably planning on killing Cho in the end. Nothing much, as long as she knows it's not true, I'm fine." Harry said with a smile, and Draco blinked.

"Cho, as in Cho Changis who you're dating?" Draco asked and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, why do you look so surprised?" Harry asked and Draco shrugged.

"I dunno, I guess it's just Chang had always seemed so stuck up and rude." Draco said and Harry folded his arms.

"And you were?" Harry asked and Draco laughed with him.

"Good point."

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke into her room. She turned over with a smile, and then sat up quickly because Draco was gone. She wondered where he was. She stretched on this beautiful, non - raining morning.

She stood, pulling a robe around her and walking out her door with a yawn. She stood in the common room, with a surprised look upon her face. She giggled as she ran into her room, grabbing a camera and took a picture. She ran back into her room, nailing it to the wall with a laugh.

She walked back out, seeing what she took a picture of. Harry was laid across the couch and Draco sat on the floor, in front of Harry. Draco had his head lying on a pillow on the couch, right by Harry's legs. She smiled; they looked like angels, by clutching pillows and lying near each other.

Hermione bent down, shaking both of them a little and smiled. They both let out a yawn, and sat up with a stretch. Hermione smiled, patting Harry on the shoulder and kissing Draco lightly on the lips.

"Have a nice sleep, boys? How late were you up?" She wondered, looking at how sleepy they still were.

"Dunno, three maybe." Harry said with a yawn and wanting to just curl back up on the couch.

"We were up all night talking and playing a couple matches of Wizard's Chess." Draco said with a yawn.

"I see that." Hermione smiled, seeing the broken pieces of chess pieces lying all over the floor near Draco's feet.

"What time is it?" Harry asked, and Draco let out another wide yawn.

"Ten," Hermione said. The boys jumped, Harry jumped over the couch and ran into his room, while Draco ran around and into his. Hermione blinked.

She sat down on the couch, waiting for them to return. It wasn't that long that she had to wait. She watched them furiously fill their bags with books and things, Hermione sat back and laughed. Both of the two boys were shouting out things.

Harry walked out with his shirt on backwards, his usual messy hair, missing one shoe and his glasses were upside down. Draco had walked out his room with his shirt inside out and different colored socks. They ran around the room, grabbing things from the tables and throwing them into their bags.

"WE MISSED POTIONS!" They both yelled in unison and Hermione couldn't stop laughing.

"Snape is going to kill us!" Draco exclaimed and Harry stopped for a minute.

"Hermione now's not the time to laugh! We are really late! We were supposed to be in Potions at eight!" Harry yelled frantically. This only made Hermione laugh harder.

"You guys... are... so... funny!" She laughed, watching them rush more in and out of their rooms.

"Why are we funny?" Draco asked, grabbing his bag and stuffing more things in it. More things then it could possibly hold.

"Oh nothing…" Hermione giggled suspiciously.

"Hurry Harry, we need to get going!" Draco exclaimed, running out of his room and heading for the painting. The painting swung open, the boys ran down the hall. Girls were giggling and laughing. Harry and Draco blushed, and in seconds returned to the common room.

"Forget something?" Hermione roared with laughter. She couldn't stop laughing. The boys blushed more… they had forgotten their pants. Draco had run out with boxers, and Harry had run out with pajama shorts.

"Hurry!" Harry yelled,running into his room and Draco into his. They slipped on their pants, and ran back out. Hermione still laughed insanely as the boys were out and returned a second time, they had no shoes.

"Hermione come on!" Draco said and Hermione rolled off the couch, laughing so hard she was going to cry.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?" Harry and Draco yelled in unison.

"You… it's… it's…" She could barely talk she was laughing so hard. "It's Saturday!"

Hermione roared with more laughter, she laughed so hard it made her cry. She saw the boys fall to their backs onto the floor. She didn't even care that they had fainted.

* * *

When they had gotten everything cleared up, took showers, and dressed, it had been around noon. They headed down to lunch, Hermione still laughing from even the thought of what just went on.

The two boys glowered at her, they were a little pissed that she had not told them sooner that it was the weekend. Draco sat with Hermione at the Gryffindor table, he was not a Gryffindor but Dumbledore didn't seem to mind if he sat there or not.

Ginny was sittingbetween Harry and Ron while Hermione sat across from them and next to Draco. Hermione explained to Ginny what had gone on that morning. Ginny and Ron laughed at them, and the two blushed with embarrassment.

Harry, Ron and Draco spent that morning talking about the usual male things that usually dealt with Quidditch. Hermione and Ginny, on the other hand, talked about the boys and how they could sometimes be brainless.

Harry stopped talking for a minute, said goodbye to them all, and walked to the Ravenclaw table for a moment. The next thing that the four saw was Harry walking out the door, hand in hand with Cho, aseventh year Ravenclaw.

"They look good together." Draco thought and everyone else nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't think I'd want a boyfriend younger then me..." Hermione thought. "Either the same age or older, I would just feel uncomfortable having a younger boyfriend like they are. Cho is one year older then Harry, it would just feel awkward to me."

"Is that supposed to be a hint?" Draco asked and Hermione smile and patted him on the head like a dog, and returned to her conversation with Ginny.

Draco shrugged in confusionand he and Ron watched as Harry and Cho disappeared from their sight. Ron continued on with Draco about Quidditch and found Draco to be, well _cool._ They laughed together, and became rather good friends.

Draco wasn't as close to Ron as he was to Harry. He could ask Harry anything, and Harry wouldn't even mind. Draco thought it seemed kind of different talking to Ron and having Harry not there. It was weird, it seemed where ever Hermione was Harry would be near.

Hermione sat at the table with a smile as she laced her fingers in Draco's under the table. She rested her head on his shoulder with a smile, and Ginny laughed. If only Kodak Pictures weren't a muggle custom.

Draco kissed Hermione once on the cheek, and Hermione smiled as she felt his arm wrap around her waist from behind. Ginny smiled at them, eating her food quietly not knowing what to say. The rest of lunch was quite, like usual, but only because no one knew what to say.

* * *

When Hermione and Draco returned to the common room, Harry sat there, waiting for them. He gave them a smile as they walked in, waving generously to them. They smiled in return and walked to him, striking up a conversation.

"Hey" Hermione said and Draco nodded. "We saw you walking with Cho, every thing going okay with you two?"

"Oh yeah… brilliant." Harry lied, but he wasn't going to them anything that would make them feel bad. So he kept his mouth shut about him and her have a rather stupidfight.

"That's great." Draco smiled and Harry let out a sigh and then covered it with a smile. Hermione and Draco sat down on the couch.

Draco had lain down as Hermione was laid on top of him, resting her head on his shoulder. Harry smiled at them, as he saw Draco pulling his fingers through her hair. She smiled again, and Harry shook his head to regain his thoughts back and snap him from seeing him a Cho doing that.

"Oh Hermione... before I forget." Harry said, walking to the side table by his door. Hermione sat up, sitting by Draco's feet.

"What?" she wondered as she watched Harry walk back to them.

"You got a letter from your parents." Harry told her, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Again!" She said in outrage "This is the third one today, TODAY!" She growled, ripping open the pink letter that held the sent of Vanilla.

_Dear Hermione,_

_We are pleased you told us about your new boyfriend. How are your other friends doing, Henry and Rob, I believe were their names._ _We hope to meet this dream man of yours soon. You talk about him as if you were madly in love, and we would just love to meet him! You're father is very happy for you, he's been telling me that you need a better social life. We hope to meet him when term is over. Remember to brush your teeth daily and remember to study for your tests. We are so proud of you, good luck on your exams and upcoming events._

_Love Always,_

_Mom and Dad_

Hermione laughed as she read the last few words that were written under her parents' names. She laughed as she read out loud:

"_P.S. Does this dream man of your have good teeth_?" Hermione laughed and Draco stuck his finger in his mouth, feeling his teeth.

"Do I?" Draco asked, grining widelyand Hermione giggled.

"Yes Draco," she rolled her eyes "you have good teeth." Harry and Draco both laughed.

"Grr... Why do they keep sending me Owl Posts? All their letters say basically the same thing." Hermione growled and slouched on the couch with a sigh.

"At least she knows your name." Draco laughed and looked at Harry "Hello Henry, where's Rob?" He joked and Harry punched his shoulder, lightly as a friendship reaction to being picked on. Harry was only punching him playfully.

"Shush." Harry laughed and Draco laughed harder. Draco held his shoulder, even though it wasn't even that hurtful.

"So Hermione, you talk of me often ay?" Draco asked once he settled down, and Hermione nodded.

"I told them everything about you." She smiled a devilish smile.

"_Everything_?" Draco gulped.

"Ok well not everything, but most of it." Hermione reassured, and Draco let out a breath of relief.

They talked more, about pointless things and sat in the common room, making fun of how Hermione's parents referred to Harry and Ron as Henry and Rob. They talked more through – out the night. They missed dinner, because Dobby had brought them some pastries, sandwiches, drinks, and all sorts of food from the kitchen.

These customs only applied to the Selected People. Normal students would not be given pastries and things in their rooms; they would have to go to the kitchens themselves. The three did not over use these privileges, but they found it fun to be given things without even having to go get it. They were as you say "lazy".

Harry had brought a bag out of his room, filled with the assorted candies that the Gryffindor boys usually had some fun with. Harry walked out, spilling the massive bags contents onto the floor.

"Hey!" Harry said, with a laugh as all the candies flowed out.

"What?" Hermione and Draco asked. They both put giant grins on their faces, seeing the mounds of chocloate reach the floor.

"Nothing..." Harry laughed "I just noticed that Ron stole all my Chocolate Frogs." They laughed, fooling with the candies and resting the whole night in the common room.

* * *

When Sunday morning had approached, Hermione woke with a smile. "Happy Easter!" She smiled as she stormed out of her room saying this. She looked at the table by Harry's door.

There were boxes piled high for the Selects. These were Easter gifts, full of chocolate, colored eggs, assorted candies, pranks, and some little toys. Harry and Draco looked at each other, Easter just wasn't a guys Holiday.

"Er- I forgot it was Easter" Harry growled, despising the holiday. "I hate Easter, I am just not a big fan of a holiday where you get only candy and praise a rabbit." Harry mumbled.

Draco let out a laugh, and a nod to show he agreed with Harry. Harry and Draco sat on the couch, soon after they celebrated and got ready to go, they were interrupted by Dumbledore walking in.

"Hello Sir, and a Happy Easter to you." Hermione said with a happy face upon her. Draco blushed about how embarrassed he was by her bubbly-ness.

"Good evening Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Potter. Where might the others be?" Dumbledore asked, looking around.

"Still sleeping," Harry said.

"Lucky people." Draco mumbled and Harry silently giggled. Dumbledore winked at him.

"Well, since you three are up, I'm sure I can trust you. I believe for your next task you were going to go with best Animagus... am I correct?" He asked and after all three of them nodded, he smiled. "Well, I'm here to inform you that the task will start tomorrow at three, in the Quidditch field." He smiled "Good luck to you." He smiled, walking out the door with a smile.

Shortly after Dumbledore left Hermione was bouncing off the walls with holiday spirit. She held a fluffy white rabbit in her arm, and was hugging it tightly. Draco laughed and Harry and Draco looked at each other in fear. She had the look as if she were to pounce on them.

Draco and Harry crouched behind the couch, and out of her sight. Draco laughed and he and Harry looked at each other again. They heard Hermione singing and jumping all around the room. Draco and Harry gave each other scared looks.

"Remind me, never to give her chocolate again." Draco whispered and Harry nodded.

"Let's hope you don't, or maybe it the Holiday. She seemed quite tame last night." Harry said, chuckling as she jumped over the couch and pouncing onto Draco.

"Gah!" He yelled and Harry fell backwards, laughing madly.

Hermione planted a big kiss on Draco's lips. Draco smiled, returning the kiss and started laughing again. Hermione stood from her place and smiled. She returned to jumping around the room and Draco pulled Harry down to his face.

"Next Easter, let's send her sugar- free things." Draco said in a raspy voice.Hesat upand let go of Harry. Harry laughed and began to whisper:

"Good idea."

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

**Hello y'all, I dunno why but I like this chapter. I found it rather bubbly and funny. Tell me what you think, R&R and HAPPY EASTER!**

**Lol, I was going to post this on Sunday, but I just couldn't wait… so enjoy!**

**Airalynn**

**Updated: (SATURDAY) MARCH 26, 2005**

**I will most likely NOT BE UPDATING next Sunday. Due to Friday morning surgery, I might be a little sore to be able to post / write. Apologies!**


	10. Chapter Ten: All Along

**CHAPTER TEN**

**ALL ALONG**

The gang seemed mostly quiet after Hermione had stormed out of the common room telling everyone that Easter was officially over. Harry and Draco felt now more relaxed, they could breathe without having Hermione jump at them about holiday spirit.

Hermione walked back in the common room, Harry and Draco quickly hid behind the couch away from her. Hermione didn't even see them; she shrugged and walked to the couch. Not seeing her lay down, Harry and Draco peeked from the side of the couch.

"I think she's gone." Draco whispered and Hermione lurked over the couch's back.

"Not this time" She said loudly. They jumped back and sighed.

"Hello Hermione... glad to see you." Harry said, rather sheepishly. Hermione raised her eyebrow at him.

"Face it Harry, she caught us." Draco said with a sigh. "But Hermione, will you stop pouncing on people?" Draco asked with a small laugh.

"Sorry Drakie, it's just... Holiday Spirit!" She laughed.

Harry started to giggle as Draco grew red in the face. He and Hermione began to have a row about whether he should be able to be called "Drakie" or not. Draco, obviously, apposed the situation and did not allow her to call him that. Harry just left the room, letting them fight in peace.

Three was drawing closer, Harry was thinking in his room about how he should do the task. Harry, like always, was told to do it. Hermione wanted him out there on the field even though he didn't want to be. He stayed in his room, practicing his appearance.

When he wrote down what his appearance was to be, he walked out of his room. Walking out the common room and not even saying anything to anyone. He just stared at the piece parchment that he randomly scribbled things on, and look at it in satisfaction.

* * *

When Harry had reached the Great Hall, many were packing in through the doors to take their seats with their houses. Harry just walked in, not even watching where he was going, and sat down at the table. He still stared at the parchment, making minor notes on the side of it.

Neville, Seamus, and Ginny had entered not too long after wards. Taking a seat around Harry and pondering to them selves. They wanted to know what he was writing, but Harry securely wrapped his arm around the parchment so only he could see. Ginny sighed and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What are you doing?" She asked, trying to look over the blocked paper.

"Nothing... you'll find out at three." Harry said, folding the paper and shoving it hastily into his pocket.

"Right..." Ginny rolled her eyes, crossed her legs and folded her arms.

"What? I don't want to ruin the surprise!" Harry sighed and Ginny only rolled her eyes again.

"Anyways... enough of this stupid _surprise_ thing," She rolled her eyes with a dramatic impulse on the word surprise. "How are you and Cho doing?" she asked rather disappointed.

"Not good... we broke up again. Only this time I broke up with her. I am so sick of her crying all the time. I mean it's alright to cry once in a while but all she does is cry!" Harry growled and Ginny smiled lightly.

"Told you." She taunted and Harry sighed.

"I know you told me she would do that." Harry said, rolling his eyes as for usual.

"You'll listen for now on... won't you?" she teased and Harry nodded. She messed his hair up more and return to her conversation with Neville and Seamus who were eagerly waiting for three to come.

Hermione and Draco had entered the minute before dinner was to be served. When everyone "tucked in," ate and were satisfied, Dumbledore stood to make his announcement. Everyone turned their heads to the Head Table.

"Attention all..." Dumbledore started. "Would one person from each house please join me at the front?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"Harry is it finished?" Hermione whispered. Harry handed her the slip and she walked up with Draco as well.

"Thank you." Dumbledore said as they lined up. "Your selects: Draco Malfoy, Slytherin. Susan Bones, Hufflepuff. Terry Boot, Ravenclaw. Hermione Granger, Gryffindor." Dumbledore spoke as they all made a small applause.

There were a couple boo's for Hermione. When Draco shot the Slytherin table a nasty glare, the booing seemed to stop. Hermione just ignored it, like her usual self but shot Draco a soothing smile and he nodded back to her, this showed he was saying "You're welcome."

"Yes yes, thank you all." Dumbledore started, "I'm sure you all have chosen one person for each house, and I believe you had decided on the best Animagus." Dumbledore spoke gently and after a nod he put a glorious smile on. "Let's have those names then." He smiled again.

"Blaise Zambini, Slytherin." Draco started the round.

"Cho Chang, Ravenclaw" Terry said and Harry snorted silently.

"Hannah Abbot, Hufflepuff." Susan spoke briskly; everyone could tell she didn't want her to be the one.

"And last Harry Potter, Gryffindor." Harry closed his eyes, afraid of the response that everyone would give. When he opened them, everyone was cheering loudly. Even the Slytherins were clapping!

The people that were called stood at the side of their tables. The walked elegantly down the four rows, which seemed quite odd. The walked up, stood next to the people who called their names and Dumbledore smiled very jumpy like.

"Good choices!" He smiled more. "Now, if you'd all join me to the Quidditch pitch we shall start the judging." He said as everyone instantly cleared from the halls.

The eight stayed behind until everyone successfully left the Great Hall and situated themselves into the stands on the Quidditch stadium. The eight of them left, in pairs but Blaise exited alone. He, Draco's best friend, was shut in the dark so Draco could be at Hermione's side.

Blaise was bursting with jealousy because of the three of them. Draco, Hermione, and Harry who seemed to be best friends and it looked as if Draco was now part of the "Golden Trio." Draco didn't even care. He walked with Hermione and tried his hardest to completely ignore Blaise.

They had entered the field, ten minutes to two. Harry's heart was pounding. He wasn't scared but _excited_. He was ambitious to just walk on that field and shows his true form. He couldn't wait. Hermione and Draco said their good lucks to Harry and walked off the field and onto the Selected People's bench.

Harry was standing there alone for a minute or two before entering the tent that was beside the stadium. He was last to go, but he didn't care. He actually wanted to go first but he was excited none-the-less.

"Welcome all." A booming voice from the stand started. "We invited you to Task number two. We will be seeing one person from each house show their true form. Their... ANIMAGUS FORM!" The voice boomed louder on the last two words.

"Thank you Mr. Jordan for that nice introduction." Dumbledore said politely. Lee Jordan had nodded from the stands as the crowd howled with excitement. "Now, first will be Slytherin, Blaise Zambini, please enter the field." Dumbledore called.

Harry could tell that Blaise was a little nervous. He watched him closely as Blaise walked out of the tent and onto the bright green grass of the Quidditch stadium. Harry heard the Slytherins chanting loudly for him: "Let's go Blaise, Let's go Blaise, rock the Slytherin way!"

Harry thought their chanting was pretty pathetic but said nothing. He knelt by the opening to the tent and peaked outside. He watched everyone "ooo" and "awe" as Blaise turned into a massive seal. Harry laughed, he was in Slytherin and his big "appearance" was a _seal?_ It just didn't make sense.

Harry backed away as Cho was called onto the field. He gave her a great look of most hatred and she looked, unsurprisingly, tearful. Harry rolled his eyes. Why did she always have to cry? He asked himself.

He watched carefully as everyone was amazed by a beautiful swan the lay perched on the grass. The swan, who was Cho, honked very powerfully and elegantly before turning back into her regular body. Everyone clapped loudly while Harry was laughing under his breath. That was it... a swan?

He then moved again, watching Hannah Abbot leave and then continued peaking out onto the field. Hannah seemed very confident and left the tent with her head held high and her back at a very straight angle. Harry watched her closely, was she really going to have an amazing creature?

Harry looked, in utter disbelief; she turned into a small tiger cub. She let out a growl as everyone, except Slytherin, made a noise of adorability. Harry rolled his eyes, it wasn't that cute to him, but it was to everyone else. Harry stood up, he was ready to enter.

"Good Job to every one who has already participated! Now last, but not least, we have Gryffindor!" Dumbledore said in an excited tone.

Harry's heart jumped, he was ready for this. This animal that he could form into was the biggest animal out of all of them. He was ready to show them. He waited for his entry and grabbed the flap so he could move it open as soon as he was called. Dumbledore started talking again.

"Mr. Harry Potter, please enter the field." He said. Harry immediately opened to flap of the tent as everyone screamed.

The Gryffindors were well, wild. They were stomping their feet in the stands, clapping their hands hardly, and screaming "Let's go Harry." Harry immediately noticed Hermione wasn't in her seat on the Selected People's bench. Harry felt rather hurt that she hadn't been there. Where could she be?

As all the people settled down, Harry had closed his eyes and thought hardly. A bright silvery and white light burst from his skin. He was now on the ground, he slowly rose to his feet and stood up perfectly straight. He shook his head as a show off way to make everyone noticed the long, ivory bars that were attached to his head, he had _antlers._ Harry was now a deer, a full grown deer.

His tail was pure white, and his back had small tan colored spots on it. Black lines were all over his back and his stance was elegant. His head was level, and his neck was perfectly straight. Everyone was clapping; Harry bowed in his deer form, very elegant and steady. He picked up a pace and ran into the tent, his hooves clattered as they hit the ground.

Everyone was cheering, clapping, stomping, and yelling. A deer he was, no one even knew. Not even Hermione, or Ron, or Ginny. No one knew... he didn't want them to know about it. He walked back out a few minutes later, in his normal form. Everyone was still clapping.

"Congrats to all, very interesting choices you had for your registry." Dumbledore smiled. Harry lined up with the others across the field. They were lined up in the order of how they were called. Harry looked to the side, Hermione wasn't in her seat. He felt hurt and sort of _angry_.

He didn't care about that now though; he wanted to know his score. He waited patiently and calmly. He kept glaring at the empty seats of where Hermione and Draco should have sat. He turned around as the judges gave Blaise a thirty, Cho a fifty, and Susan a twenty. Harry felt incredibly pleased as the judges had given him a fifty as well as Cho.

"Well done everyone!" Dumbledore said happily. "The combined scores right now are: in 4th place with thirty points is Hufflepuff. In 3rd place with sixty points is Slytherin. With a close 2nd place, is Ravenclaw with ninety points. And in 1st place with exactly a hundred points is Gryffindor!" Dumbledore announced. People screamed from their seats.

The Hufflepuff's were now booing at everyone. Real sad losers they were. They were making fun of the other houses and calling them show – offs. Harry laughed as he watched Hannah storm off the field with anger. A group of people were running towards him, congratulating him and all he could do was act mad. He was mad, Hermione hadn't been there!

"Harry, that was bloody brilliant!" Ron said as he ran towards him with Fred and George closely tailing.

"Yeah mate, I never thought of you being a deer." Fred started

"Though, mum always said you were the sweetest little _dear_." George said, mimicking his mother.

Harry said nothing but glared once more at Hermione's empty seat. He walked quickly off the grounds not saying a word. Ron tried talking to him, but all Harry did was walk faster and pushing Ron away as he spoke. Harry was furious.

"WE WERE ONLY JOKING!" Fred and George called after him but Harry did nothing but walk on.

He walked up the steps of the castle, and into the hall. Walking forward, taking the stairs three at a time, and ending up on the third floor. He walked directly to the Selected People's common room and walked straight into his own room. He slammed the door behind him.

Moments later he heard something in the next room, a sort of high pitched sound. He knocked on the wall lightly three times. The pitched stopped and Hermione opened the wall door, holding a long silver object in her hand. Harry didn't care about the object; he glared with danger flashing in his eyes. He walked to his bed, not saying a word to her.

"Hello Harry, sorry if my playing was bothering you." She smiled sweetly. "How was you're task? I saw you slightly from the window. You were the tiger right?" Hermione asked, smiling.

"No!" Harry snipped and had lain down on his bed, grabbing a piece of parchment and a feather quill. He started writing and his quill scratched the parchment madly and louder than ever.

"Harry, what's wrong?" she asked, walking to him with a slight worried face. "Dear Mrs. We... who are you writing to?" She asked.

"No one." Harry snipped and gave her a hardened glare.

"Oh, this is about me not being on the field." Hermione said regretfully, "Isn't it?" She wondered.

"You think?" Harry said with sarcasm. "You knew I wanted you there... and you didn't even show up." He said as anger filled his voice more.

"I'm sorry, but I did see you." She said, protesting.

"The tiger? THAT WAS HANNAH!" He shouted. "If you were there than you would know what I was!" He growled.

"Hannah made the tiger? I thought she was the seal." She said.

"That was Blaise!" Harry said as more and more anger and disappointment filled him.

"But I thought Blaise was the... oh my." She said as she watched Harry steam with anger. His face had no become the color of a freshly picked cheery. "You were the deer." She said amazed.

Harry didn't say anything to her; he stormed out of the room, leaving Hermione in the background. Hermione watched him go. She felt horrible, she knew this must have meant a lot to him and she wasn't there.

"Oh my..." She said, closing the wall and returning to her room. She sat on her bed next to the silver metal object. "I was practicing and I wasn't there." She sighed. She was on the edge of crying when Draco walked in. "How could I be so stupid!" Hermione told herself.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Draco asked comforting.

"I am so stupid Draco." She cried "I set my experiments better then my friends. I have just made Harry upset with me, and I didn't even think about him." She said regretfully.

"Come on Hermione, he'll come around." Draco said soothingly and sat beside her, jumping back up. "What is that?" He asked as the long metal object rolled across the bed.

"Oh..." She grabbed it. "Sorry, it's an instrument Muggles use. I was experimenting with it... my mother sent it to me." She wiped a tear from her eye.

"Oh..." he said, still looking at her with confusion.

"A flute." She spoke slightly, taking it apart and putting it back in the small rectangle case. "I was enchanting it, I love the sound of a flute." She sighed.

"Hermione, please stop crying." He said as he watched her put it away. "I don't like it when you cry. I promise I'll have a word with him later." Draco said in an alarming tone.

"No!" Hermione cried "Don't make things worse, please Draco." She begged.

"Hermione, I can't let you cry and do nothing about it!" Draco assured.

"Draco please," Hermione begged. She stood up and hugged him closely "I – I'll figure something out."

"Alright I promise I'll stay out." Draco sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist firmly. "But please stop crying."

"I can't help it Draco," She wiped a tear from her eye. "I am such a horrible person." She told herself out loud.

"No, you're not." He held her closer, if it were possible. "You are the greatest person in the world. I love you Hermione, and nothing is ever going to change that."

* * *

Hermione woke minutes later; she had dozed off and not even remembered. She was wrapped in a blanket tightly, her body was pressing against Draco's lightly. She suddenly remembered what had happened, because she and Draco were wearing nothing.

She laughed; she couldn't have done what it looked like. But why couldn't she remember before? She looked at the man next to her; his angelic face was now relaxed, and sleeping.

She pulled her fingers through his hair, all these memories had returned to her. She felt like she had lost a piece of her life, but she had. She had lost her one thing that made her responsible, and that was her own virginity.

She didn't care though, she remembered what happened now. She remembered the feeling and the roughing. She remembered it all. But most of all, she remembered _enjoying_ it. Everything was confusing.

She looked at Draco. Her eyes had dried tears upon them. She didn't feel any different, she didn't feel insecure... she just felt good. She liked what had happened. She was a little alarmed about how fast this had gone.

She looked at Draco with a wide smile on her face as he had wakened. He had smiled back and Hermione snuggled to him closely. Her memory still began to return, she knew it all now. She moved closer to him.

"Morning Angel." Draco played and put a smile across his face.

"Morning," she laughed. "Have a good night?" She flirted.

"Why yes actually," he kissed her lips deeply. "It was a very good night actually." He flirted back, wrapping an arm around her.

"Me too." She smiled as she kissed him back.

She felt her body hit his again, this feeling she remembered, the feeling of skin on skin. She could hear her flute playing, even though it wasn't near her. She felt the music, she knew everything. She was air filled, she was in heaven.

She kissed him again. His hair draped in front of his face, she gently brushed it behind his ear. She rubbed his cheek sweetly with her thumb. She felt a light kiss on her neck, and then the silver eyes of Draco looked up at her.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear and she smiled.

"I love you too Draco." She smiled, moving her head on the side of his.

She felt his hand resting on her chest, practically devouring the feeling, she set her hand on his. She looked back over to him, hitting her nose with his, and kissed him. He kissed her back lightly and she breathed heavily. She was no longer afraid; she was no longer worried about what happened with Harry. She was right where she wanted to be all along.

All along.

**Author's Note: **

**Hello again everyone. If you wish to know: My surgery has been most successful! Lol, well I hope you all enjoy this chapter. If any of you feel offended by it, my apologies. R&R and I hope to update next weekend!**

**Airalynn**

**P.S: I know this is a little late but I wish **JewelBlossom **THE GREATEST BIRTHDAY GREETINGS! You are the greatest! I always look forward to your reviews... hope you like this chapter! Happy Birthday!**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Scream Bloody Murder

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**Scream Bloody Murder**

When it was time to get up, Hermione and Draco acted normal. They acted as if they had never had done what they did. Hermione wasn't worried about it, and neither was Draco. They laughed about it, which was oddly strange, but they thought it was funny.

Hermione entered the common room, with a loathing Harry sitting on the couch and glaring at her. She sighed. She was truly sorry about not being on the pitch when the task took place, but she never thought Harry would act like this. Something told her that Harry was different, something was different, and this was all a misunderstanding.

"Hey Harry." Hermione greeted as if nothing at all happened. She talked like they were friends still.

"Er-" Harry growled, he couldn't even say anything to her.

"I think someone greeted you Potter!" Draco hissed as he entered the room and entwined his fingers with Hermione's.

Harry said nothing and Hermione sighed. She felt horrible, how could she be so mean as to not be by her friend's side when he wanted her to be? Harry, in the beginning, didn't even want to do the task, but he did anyways. He did an excellent job too.

"Hermione, I'll meet you at breakfast." Draco said and gave her a light kiss on the lips. "I need to have a talk with someone." He said, staring into Hermione's eyes.

"No Draco." She pleaded. "I don't want you to be involved." She pleaded more, but Draco was stubborn.

"No Hermione, you don't deserve this." He said, ignoring her comment. "I will meet you at breakfast." He said in an orderly tone. Hermione sighed.

"Alright, love you." She said, kissing him again and heading for the door.

"I love you too." He called after her, but she didn't even respond or stop walking, she just kept walking.

Draco was far from relaxed, he was pissed. Harry had treated Hermione rudely over something so pointless. This shouldn't even matter, they should still be friends, but knowing Harry… this wasn't going to end too soon. Draco was furious with him. He walked over to Harry and sat down hardly in the chair.

"What?" Harry asked. He acted like nothing happened.

"What is your problem Potter?" Draco asked, with a darkened tone in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked dumbly.

"Stop acting like nothing is wrong Potter! How dare you talk to Hermione like that!" Draco snipped, Harry looked to him.

"Me? ME? SHE IS THE ONE THAT DITCHED ME!" He yelled, and Draco was now happy that no one was in their rooms.

"SHE DITCHED YOU? I DITCHED YOU… I MADE HER LEAVE!" Draco blurted out. Harry gave Draco a deep, loathing, glare.

"What?" Harry asked astonished.

"She told me about this muggle instrument that she was going to show me… and I trailed her away from the pitch. I told her that she would be able to see you from the window, and I figured it wouldn't be that big of a problem if we watched from there." Draco was still flaring.

"YOU DIDN"T EVEN KNOW WHICH ONE OF THE ANIMALS I WAS!" Harry said, slashing away to get to the point.

"We did too… and it wasn't very impressive. I thought you would have something better." Draco said, trying to contain his laughter.

"Which one do you think I was?" Harry asked through gritted teeth.

"Then damn tiger cub. You did a really pour job at your Animagus Registering." Draco laughed.

"Thank you for proving my point." Harry smiled smugly.

"What do you mean proving _your_ point?" Draco asked, he was still fuming with anger, and sat at the edge of his chair.

"I wasn't that 'damn tiger cub'" Harry snipped as he mocked Draco, and Draco looked at him, his anger dying down.

"What?" Draco asked, amazed. He had made the world's biggest mistake.

"That was that Hannah girl." Harry said, deeply staring into the fire.

"Then which one was you?" He asked. He was utterly amazed. He could have sworn that tiger was Harry.

"You would know that if you were down there." Harry said, slouching in the chair and loathing Draco more then possible.

"You weren't the seal because that was Blaise… that means you were…" Draco started giggling. "You were a swan?" he giggled more.

"NO! CHO CHANG WAS THE DAMN SWAN!" Harry said, getting to his feet.

"You were definitely not the deer." Draco pointed out and Harry gave him a hard, deep, dark, death glare. "You were?" Draco asked, astounded.

Harry didn't answer. He stormed off into his room and didn't talk to them at all. He missed five classes that day, but he didn't care. This whole thing was stupid, but it was the world to Harry. Hermione promised she would be there… but she neglected to show up, and it tore Harry to pieces.

* * *

Draco walked into the Great Hall, searching, and found what he was looking for. Hermione was tucked away behind a book while she gently bit small pieces off of toast and chewed slowly. He walked down, feeling even worse. He now knew what Hermione was feeling, and he didn't like it one bit.

He walked behind Hermione and then to the side of her. He was speechless as he took a seat on the bench next to her. She turned to him after biting into a fresh and ruby red apple. She chewed it slowly.

"How'd it go?" She wondered, judging by his face she figured it didn't go too well.

"Horrible." He mumbled. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She sighed and he shook his head.

"No, it's not your fault. I just finally found out what you feel like." He sighed. "I thought Harry was the tiger and he was the deer. Man do I feel stupid."

"It's alright." Hermione sighed and kissed him on the cheek. "He might cool down after we give him some time." She sighed.

"I hope so." That was all Draco could say.

Hermione kept her head on Draco's shoulder as she saw Ron walk down the Great Hall and position himself across from Draco. Hermione didn't even say anything, just took another bite of her apple and read her book. She kept her head on Draco's shoulder as Draco began to chow down on breakfast.

"Hey guys." Ron said, rather out of breath.

"Hey." Hermione said right before taking another bite. She swallowed. "What happened?" she wondered.

Ron had bruises along his cheeks, and was breathing deeply. His clothes were drenched in a thick, black substance that smelled of fresh ink. Ron's arms were bleeding slightly from the little dents in his arms. Hermione looked horrified. Ron wasn't angry, mad, pissed, or anything... he was scared.

"Harry…" He said nervously.

"Figures," Draco snorted.

"He attacked me when I asked him why he wasn't here." Ron said shivering. "I've gotten five books thrown at me, two quills stabbed into me, ink thrown at me, and a lamp broken on my foot… what the hell did you do to him?" Ron asked, paranoid as always.

"Nothing." Hermione said simply. She took another bite.

"He's mad because we ditched him yesterday when he was doing the task." Draco sighed and took a bite of toast.

"I would be mad too… Didn't you promise you would be there?" Ron asked, grabbing a slice of toast and chewing quickly on it. Draco sighed.

"Yup." Hermione said simply again, as if nothing was going on. Hermione closed her book and picked up a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. She sighed.

"And you act like it's nothing?" Ron asked, astounded.

"Yup." Hermione repeated. Ron was getting the hint she wasn't even listening. "Tisk tisk... Four died in Nocturne Alley this morning by an attack." She sighed as she skimmed through the prophet.

"That's horrible!" Ron said loudly.

"I know… four dead, that's a real shame." She sighed.

"That's not what I was talking about!" Ron snipped. How could she be doing this?

"What are you talking about Ronald?" Hermione asked as she took another bite out of her apple.

"I'm talking about Harry! You broke a promise to him, didn't apologize for it, and don't even care about it." Ron shook his head in disbelief. "No wonder he's acting like he is." Ron sighed.

"Maybe you can talk some sense into him." Hermione said, still skimming the prophet. "He's over the top. He didn't have to freak out like that." Hermione pointed out.

"Hel-lo! Are you even Hermione? Harry was counting on you… I wouldn't be surprised if he hated you forever." Ron shook his head. "I'm not saying a word." He said stubbornly again.

"Look, we were watching from the window." Draco said, getting frustrated.

"It still isn't that same… where _were_ you two? Snogging in the hallway?" Ron asked and Hermione blushed.

Draco was speechless. He didn't even want to answer. Snogging wasn't all they were doing, but he kept his mouth shut. Luckily, Ron hadn't asked for an answer. Supposedly he was joking, good thing too.

Hermione had finished her apple totally when she stood up and grabbed her bag that was filled with books, quills, parchment, and ink. Draco stood up with her and smiled. He gave her a small kiss on the lips and smiled.

"Are you ready to go to Potions?" He asked and she nodded.

They said their goodbyes to Ron and proceeded to the dungeons. They weren't surprised at all when they noticed Harry wasn't there. Harry planned on not leaving at all unless it was for food. He wouldn't go to dinner; he would go to the kitchens when no one was there if he was hungry.

Snape walked through the almost full class room. He had his normal, evil, grin upon his face. He walked down the rows, lurking around the student's shoulders, and reading their papers. He eyed the table in the corner where Ron sat alone. Snape walked over with a furious grin on him.

"Weasley, where is Potter?" he spoke loud and coldly.

"I don't know sir." Was all Ron could say, Hermione had raised her hand.

"Miss. Granger, do you know where he is?" Snape asked coldly. Draco could feel Hermione's grasp tighten around his hand under the table.

"He's sick sir." Hermione said, quivering. She lied to him, but she didn't want Harry in trouble for skipping.

"Well Miss Granger, make sure he sees to a three foot long parchment on the power of a moonstone." He sneered and Hermione nodded. In her mind she was crossing between two thoughts: '_haha Harry' _and '_I'm sorry.'_

"Yes Sir." That was all Hermione could say.

Professor Snape continued to lurk his greasy haired head over the shoulders of random students. He was sneering an evil sneer, when he saw Hermione and Draco's hands together. He felt like he was going to be sick.

'_Slytherin and Gryffindor... pure-blood and mudblood... it's disgusting'_ he said evilly in his head.

Snape had started taking a liking to the houses but something in that head of his was a desire for evil to strike. His curtain of greasy, black hair would move as he turned sharply ever time he heard only a little noise.

"Wanna go somewhere tonight?" Draco whispered to Hermione as he began writing down the materials for their potion.

"Where?" Hermione asked, and she wasn't sure. She trusted him, obviously, but something told her that if she went something would go wrong. She made sure to keep eye contact with her paper so it didn't look suspicious.

"Quidditch Pitch." He spoke simply. Hermione turned to him sharply.

"What? Why would I want to go on the Quidditch Pitch?" She asked, astounded.

"Shhh..." Draco warned as he saw Snape look up.

"TEN POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" Snape yelled as Hermione turned her gaze back to her paper.

"Sorry..." Draco whispered when he saw Snape's head lower.

"It's alright." She said silently. "So why would I want to go to the Quidditch Pitch?" She repeated, but this time much, much quieter.

"Well," he smiled devilishly "I have a surprise for you." He had a surprise, and was hoping she reacted to it well. Hermione felt like her heart had skipped a beat.

"You didn't have to get or do anything for me Draco... I love you, and I don't need anything more to complete my love." She whispered, and he smiled widely.

"I'd kiss you if we weren't being stalked." Draco said and they both silently laughed.

* * *

After the day had gone by, Hermione had slipped a piece of paper under Harry's door. It had a list off all the homework that was due tomorrow. Hermione was walking with Draco and they were going to the meeting that he asked Hermione to attend. She was freaked out.

"Draco, what is this about?" she asked. She was starting to get paranoid that he was leading her into danger.

"You'll see, now come on..." He said, tugging her forearm hardly so she was dragged onto the pitch.

"Alright... we are here, now what?" Hermione asked, looking around and realizing nothing was different.

"We are teaching... wait here." He said as he walked inside the tent on the far end of the pitch.

"Teaching? TEACHING WHAT?" She yelled after him, but he didn't answer back.

Draco walked out minutes later. Hermione knew exactly what he was teaching now. She looked at him, her face full with horror. She took steps backwards, she wanted to run... run far away and never return.

"No way in hell Draco!" Hermione said, still backing away. "I am not doing this!" She said stubbornly.

"Do you trust me?" He asked,

"Yes, but-" he cut her off.

"Do you love me?" He asked and she sighed.

"Yes, but that has nothing to do with my fear of heights!" She said. Draco carried the broom closer to her.

"If you love me, you'll fly." He spoke only seriousness.

"That's not fair Draco! That's not fair at all!" Hermione said seriously. "Don't make me do this Draco, please?" She begged and Draco shook his head.

"I need you to rid your fears. I want you to not be afraid of anything." Draco said. He moved closer to her and she took another step back.

"You can not make me do this Draco, I will not do it. You know how terrified I am, and you will only make it worse." She said. She was confused. She didn't know whether to cry, scream, or just be angry.

"Hermione, I need you to do this. If you do this, it would prove so much." Draco insisted. Hermione took another step back.

"Draco I love you, but I will not be made the bad guy here. You are making it sound like its bad that I have a fear... and it's not bad." She retorted. She spoke lightly, trying to reduce her anger to as minimum as possible.

"Hermione, you once told my father that fearing a name, only increases the fear of the thing itself. Why is this any different? You fear flying, but you have never tried Hermione... please try? Do it for me?" He begged. Hermione wanted but to run.

Hermione felt her heart pump harder. She couldn't do this, she couldn't. There was no way that she would even get on a broom and go anywhere. Nothing would change her mind at all. She was going to stay here, and that's that.

She was a two feet on the ground person, and was never going to change. She would swear on her life that she would never risk anything by removing her feet from the ground. She was scared, terrified, and he was pushing. He was pushing harder then ever, and she couldn't do it.

"Draco, this is a recipe for disaster!" She pleaded. "I could be scared for life, and it's bad enough that I have to stand in those high Quidditch stands!" She exclaimed.

"But you seem to feel fine with them now, after you got use to them, that is." He spoke and Hermione took a step forward.

"Because I have my feet on something and it makes me feel like I'm safe." She didn't even know what to say anymore. She wanted to scream, she wanted to run, and she wanted to leave so badly that it began to hurt.

Draco said nothing, he was only trying to help, and she knew that. She was grateful, but it was a different story. A horror of many injuries and problems happened with being too high. She just could not handle it.

She took a step forward, so she was right in front of Draco. She hugged him closely, whispering to him, and he appeared to be happy. She didn't notice, of course, because she wasn't looking directly at him.

"Draco, I'm sorry." She clung to him. She didn't even notice what was currently happening.

"It's alright, just don't look down." Draco comforted. She felt the wind at her feet and opened her eyes. And there it was. She screamed.

She screamed Bloody Murder.

**Author's Note: **

**I realize I haven't updated this story in a really, REALLY long time. I was hoping to get more reviews on this, but sadly I haven't. I want to thank you all who read this and tell you that your reviews mean the world to me. My friends tell me constantly that I am a good writer, and I should try writing a book, or something casual in saying that I should help others with their stories. Well I disagree. I don't like how I write and all, but it's my reviewers that keep me writing. If it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't be on fanfiction anymore. I just wanted to tell you that, and good luck with your chapters and stories in the future. **

**One more thing: Always remember that a dream can only start if you believe it can.**

**Airalynn**

**JewelBlossom: Thank you so much for congratulating me on my successful surgery, you are the greatest! Never let anyone tell you different –wink wink- **

**UPDATED: (FRIDAY) APRIL 22, 2005 **


	12. Chapter Twelve: Not One

**CHAPTER TWELVE:**

**Not One**

Hermione was screaming as she looked at the grounds below her. The Quidditch Pitch looked like a small stadium for a doll house or something. She drew her mouth into Draco's robe to muffle the sound of her screaming. She was terrified, and she wanted to do was get back down immediately.

Hermione swung her leg around, like Draco had told her to, and sat lightly on the back of his broomstick. She attached herself tightly around Draco's waist, entwining her fingers together across his waist. Draco looked back to her, seeing the fear in her eyes, and smiled soothingly. He stopped in mid air.

"You are alright, aren't you?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Yes, but I wish to get back on the ground this instant!" she demanded. "I can't believe you Draco!" She screamed in disbelief.

"I am not letting you down until you get rid of your fear! This is silly Hermione; please stay on a little longer." He begged and she looked at him with longing eyes for the ground. "For me?" he pouted.

"Sulk all you want Draco, I need to get back down." She said clutching him tighter then ever.

"Hermione, I won't let you fall." He reassured her as he set a hand on hers to stop them from shaking. "I swear." He said, looking over his shoulder.

Hermione's eyes locked with his as he twisted at the waist so their eyes met. Hermione took a deep breath and nodded, she understood. She would do this for him, she trusted him, and he was good at this. She bit her lip and put on a nervous smile.

"Alright," She said breathlessly.

Draco gave her a small, warming, kiss before shifting the rest of his body back into view of where he was going. He grasped the broomstick tightly so he had more control of it. He felt Hermione's finger make a circling motion on his stomach and he laughed lightly, it tickled.

"I want to let you have the real feeling of this." Draco said silently, almost whispering.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked as she set the bone in her chin on Draco's broad shoulder blade.

Draco patted around in his robes. He stopped in the air again and twisted around. He set a small ball in her hand that Hermione noticed immediately. She grasped her hand around it and looked at Draco with a confusing smile. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear when the wind gently blew it in her face.

"Draco… this is… how you… why would I use..." She was crossing between thoughts. He laughed gently and smiled.

"Yes, it's the Golden Snitch. Now what I want you to do, is release it." He told her, she bit her lip gently.

"If I let it go then… then we surly will never catch it!" She wined.

"Trust me, if you can't catch it… I will on my own." He told her. She nodded. She wasn't sure at all about this.

The small ball was bouncing around in the palm of her hand, aching to be released. She gently and slowly opened her palm. The small ball twittered into the air and moved a little uneasy at first. It glimmered off and out of sight.

"Ready?" Draco asked. Hermione, rather excited, clasped her arms around his waist and nodded.

Draco moved his foot to the side and the broom started going faster then usual. Hermione found this exciting all of a sudden. She was finally going to feel what it was like being Harry. She was going to find out what it was like being a seeker, and what it was like to fly.

Draco swerved around the stands for about ten minutes when Hermione had tapped him. She had seen a trickle of golden light, and she was pointing excitedly towards it. She began to grow even more excited. It was right near her, she could hear it.

"Now, grab it." He said as he swerved and Hermione reached out her hand. She barely touched it when it fluttered off.

"Damn." She said under her breath. Draco laughed.

"It's alright, you can try again." He said and swerved to the right again. Hermione heard it behind her and she made a grab for whatever it was.

She felt her fingers clasp around something round and she brought the item to her face. She put a widened smile on her face. She smiled excitingly, that was rather _fun_.

"I don't see it." Draco said, looking around.

"I do." Hermione smiled a mischief smile.

"Where?" Draco asked, looking sharply around.

"Here, in my hand." Hermione said awestruck.

Draco gave her a sweetened smile. She had tried it, and she had conquered her fears and done it. He stopped in the air and twisted at his waist again. She gave him a powerful smile when she opened her hand a little and Draco saw the Snitch. It stayed between her fingers and she gave it to him.

"This is my own snitch, you keep it." He said handing her the ball. "It doesn't move unless someone says to release it. So don't worry about it stowing away." He said with a laugh.

"Draco, I can't believe this." She said, cradling the ball in her hand.

"I know... this is so-" He started but,

"Surreal." Hermione said as she cut him off.

Draco twisted back around, gently pushed forward, and began to glide down to the grounds. When his feet grazed the grassy lawn, he turned back to her. He helped her off and then let himself off. He set the boom on the ground for a moment and turned to Hermione, who was still in fascination that she had caught a snitch.

"This is amazing Draco!" She jumped. Draco laughed silently.

"Hermione, you have just faced your fear of heights." Draco pointed out and Hermione looked down at her feet.

"Oh my god." She said as if she hadn't even noticed.

Draco walked to her, standing about three centimeters apart, and stared into her eyes in a lovingly way. Hermione felt her heart sink. She pocketed the snitch carefully before looking back at Draco. Draco had bent down and kissed her again.

Hermione still hadn't forgotten what they did the night before. Harry was still mad at her, and she had made a three hour love to Draco before waking this morning. She knew what they had done, and he knew, and she knew where this kiss was going. She looked around, she was still on the Quidditch Pitch, and shook her head.

"Not here, Draco." Hermione said as she broke the kiss.

"Shall we then?" He asked charmingly as he shoved the palm of his hand towards the castle steps.

Hermione smiled flirtatiously as she grabbed his hand. She walked slowly, so it wasn't so obvious, and led him into the castle. She walked with him, ignoring the people who tried to talk to them, and she pulled him up the stairs.

She practically ran down the hall and into the Selected Common Room. She tried not to look so obvious to those around. Harry and Ron were in the corner playing Wizard's Chess and their girlfriends loftily watching.

Hermione walked slowly into her room as she made both of the switches of the gems lock. Harry had found a way to open the room walls without having a gem. Hermione found this very annoying and wondered why he figured it out anyways. It's not like he wanted to watch her, was it?

Hermione turned to Draco after closing the curtains, locking the walls, locking the door that led to her balcony, and locking her main door. She turned to him, she had a greedy look upon her face, and she practically jumped into his arm.

"I love you." He said before kissing her sweetly.

Hermione backed away, pulling him by the waistband of his jeans, and backed onto the bed. She looked up to him as he set a knee on the corner of the bed and swung his leg over top of her. He looked at her deeply.

"I love you too." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Draco smile and brought his hands across her waist lightly and Hermione smiled.

* * *

Ron and Harry were playing chess in the corner of the Selected Common Room. Ginny and Lavender were both cheering for their boyfriend. Every time Ron made Harry loose a chess piece Lavender would kiss him. Ginny would do the same, but only kiss Harry when he made Ron loose a piece. 

Lavender had probably kissed Ron about a hundred times and Harry was kissed by Ginny probably about ten times. Harry didn't even know the point of why he played, he couldn't possibly beat Ron, and Harry wanted to win at least once.

"Go Ron!" Lavender squealed as Ron's queen had successfully killed off Harry's King.

"Game over, I win." Ron said proudly.

"No surprise there." Harry said with a laugh. "You always win, I always loose... what's the point of playing against me?" he laughed

"It funny when you loose, you try acting all happy... it's hilarious." Ron said with a laugh as Lavender took a seat on Ron's knee.

"Shush." He said and Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Harry, can me and Ginny play?" Lavender asked.

"Yeah, give us a shot you guys!" Ginny smiled as Harry placed a kiss on her lips lightly.

"Sure." Harry and Ron said together. Harry went to move, but Ginny had pushed him back into his seat.

"Thanks Love." Ginny said as she circled around him and took a seat on his lap. Harry laughed silently and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Pawn to H3." Lavender said and Ginny looked at the chessboard closely.

"Pawn to D-" she turned "What Harry?" she wondered.

"Go to F3" Harry said and Ginny shook her head.

"Why would I take the play you suggest, I want to win." She joked. Harry set his forehead against her shoulder with a laugh when she turned back. "Now as I was saying... Pawn to D-" she stopped again.

"What's wrong? Just say it!" Lavender said impatiently.

Ginny stood up from Harry's lap and walked across the room. She put her ear against a door and looked back at Harry, Ron, and Lavender with a scared look upon her face. The three at the chess table exchanged looks and Ginny spoke.

"Can we get out of here?" Ginny pleaded silently.

"Why?" Ron asked and Lavender and Harry nodded.

"Because, Hermione and Draco are... um... shagging." She spoke like someone had stolen her voice, stopping quickly.

The three didn't have to think twice. Lavender was giggling loudly as she ran for the door, her face red with embarrassment. Harry had taken Ginny's hand and took her out of the room, he could here them now that they were all quiet.

"Well, that was embarrassing." Ron said after leaving the room and running after Lavender.

"I thought I heard something, but I didn't expect _that_." Ginny said as she laid her head on Harry's shoulder. Harry slipped his hand around and rested it on her waist.

Lavender was still giggling and thinking that she probably would never be able to look at those two the same again. Harry was still mad at them, but found this incident amusing to have heard them. Lavender was looking at the giant clock from a window when she smiled.

"Dinner is going to start in three minutes." She said happily.

"Good, I'm starving!" Ron jumped. Lavender began to laugh again.

"Like always." She smiled as she gave him a slight kiss on the cheek.

They began to run towards the great hall. Neither Ginny nor Harry was hungry at the moment. Harry just turned to her after Lavender and Ron had disappeared from their sight. Harry gave Ginny a small smile.

"I'm not hungry." Ginny said and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Well, since we are back together... what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Wanna go for a walk around the lake?" she wondered and Harry nodded.

"That sounds perfect." He laughed as he intertwined his fingers with hers.

They walked out the Castle and onto the Hogwarts grounds. The sun was just setting upon the mountains and it was lowering behind them. The sky was mixed with colors of orange and pink. Harry didn't care about the sky. He couldn't take his eyes off Ginny. He was so happy that she had forgiven him and they were a couple again.

They walked around the lake once, and then took a seat on a bench that was on the lake's crest. Ginny looked at Harry and Harry was still looking at her. She kissed him sweetly as he pulled her into his arms and cradled her there.

"I love you." Ginny said and Harry smiled.

"Love doesn't even count for how much I care about you." He smiled. Ginny looked up and smiled.

"Then you'll make up with Hermione for me...correct?" She asked.

"What?" Harry asked, taken aback.

"Well, I am sick of you fighting! She's told me countless times that she has asked for your forgiveness and you strike it down." She said. "Harry, why do you act like this?" Ginny asked, her eyes pleading.

"So, you are taking her side... I see." Harry said lowly and coolly. He let go of her.

"No Harry, I take no ones side. I just want you to stop!" Ginny begged.

"This has nothing to do with you!" Harry yelled, he was almost screaming. "You shouldn't even know about this... it is between me and her." Harry snipped.

"I thought you changed." Ginny said as she got up from her seat. She began to walk, but Harry grabbed her wrist.

"What?" he asked. Ginny took a deep breath.

"I went back out with you because I thought you changed!" She shook her wrist from his grasp. "You'll never change! You'll stay the stuck up, rude, student with an attitude problem for the rest of your life! I must have been pretty stupid to think that Harry James Potter could ever be different. You are nothing but a child." He said coolly.

Harry was acting like a child. His best friend _had_ apologized about forty times in the last day, but all he did was pushed her in the shadows. He was acting very proudly towards this subject, very proudly for himself.

"Wait, I'm sorry." Harry said as he twirled her around and kissed her lips. Ginny backed away, pushing at him.

"Don't touch me! Apologize to Hermione not me! I wish that of you and that only. If you were smart then you would do that." She said ferociously.

"Alright, I will." Harry said relaxed as he pulled her close. "I'm sorry, please don't be like this." He pleaded and felt his cheek grow hot with white iron pain.

"I said don't touch me!" She had slapped him across the face and took a step backwards and looked at him. "People might say that your father was stuck up and crude, but you _Harry_ Potter, will not be. Fix your attitude and then maybe we will resume going back to normal." She snipped.

"Fine, I'll change." Harry said soothingly.

"I highly doubt that." She sneered again and stood there, furiously glowering at him.

"So you think I can't change?" He said as his eyes flashed with anger.

"Yes." Ginny said, but her anger was backing down. She hated seeing Harry mad. He always seemed to scare her.

"I see how it is. You are too _perfect_ to be with me. You need someone _better_ then me... is that it?" He asked. His head was steaming with anger.

"No, that's not it." Ginny said as her anger practically left completely.

"Yes it is. I'm sorry I can't be your perfect guy, I'm sorry I'm not a night in shining armor, and I'm sorry I can't be the best guy in school! I thought I loved you, I thought you believed in me, and I thought that you were perfect... but now I see where I went wrong. You are dating me for my fame." He said darkly.

"No I'm not!" Ginny pleaded.

"Yes you are! You would have found someone else already. If you really loved me, you wouldn't want to change me! You wouldn't try and change me to be your perfect guy. You would find someone already with the quality!" Harry was still fuming with anger. He was mostly confused and wanted to slap her so badly, but kept his guard.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Ginny screamed. "For your information I have not changed you! You were the guy I thought was perfect. I liked you because who you were... you seemed to have changed _yourself_ lately!" Ginny yelled in protest.

"I change? I CHANGE? YOU JUST SAID I COULDN'T CHANGE!" He screamed. "You were the one that was jealous of Cho when I once dated her. You were the one that despised Hermione once because she once liked me, not anymore obviously, but I think it's you that needs to change! Stop moping around like your life is so horrible and go find someone else to cry with, I won't do it anymore!" he yelled.

"But-" She started but Harry had cut her off. She looked like she was going to cry again.

"Wow, being a Weasley you sure know how to piss someone off." He breathed hardly. He took a few moments before he spoke again. "Go find your brother, cry on his shoulder, have him hate me, and then we'll come back here and do this again! That's all you ever do, tell your brother EVERYTHING! You are nothing, but a snip. You will never be the person I thought you were! You'll always be the Miss perfect, cry baby, tattletale you've always been! Now go cry your eyes out, because I'm through with you."

"You are nothing but trash." Was all Ginny could say, how dare he say that to her?

"I'm not the trash here sweetheart, but you are the entire dump." He sneered. Ginny let her full anger out as she pushed at him and pushed harder each time.

"DIE IN THE LAKE FOR ALL I CARE! I HOPE THE MERMAIDS KILL YOU!" She screamed as she watched him slip and fall head first into the lake.

The ripples throughout the lake were spreading madly from the movement he was currently making. His body was freezing and chills of the cold were spreading through-out his body, making small bumps appear, he crossed his arms.

"Harry Potter will never change." She said as she through something at him. It hit his head rather hardly and it cut the side of his cheek a bit.

She had thrown he promise ring at him. The emerald gem was shaper then usual and it made a rather large gash in the side of his cheek. She turned away and began walking madly up the steps to the castle. Harry had removed himself from the lake, soaking with water, and fuming with anger.

"How, could she do that!" He asked himself "I WAS BEING NICE!" He yelled after her, but she was already gone. "She said I couldn't chage and then I could change... must be she's having her monthly visit." He said cooly.

What Harry didn't realize was that his proud ness for himself caused him to think that what he said was right. He was just a prat, and no one could blame Ginny for how she acted. If only she did something wore than that, which would have taught a lesson, she probably would have killed him. Ginny should have done something worse then push him into the lake. Ginny knew he was nothing but another James. There was no difference between James and Harry, not one.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I do admit I don't really like this chapter much, but I hope you enjoy. I tried to think of something more that Ginny could have done, but I didn't want to hurt Harry too much... he'd deserve it though, lol. Well I hope you enjoy and review soon, because I'll be expecting them!**

**Airalynn**

**To My Reviewers:**

**JewelBlossom – It's very interesting that that experience has happened to you. I'd like sue someone if I was put in the position! Lol. Well, hope you like this chapter Chicka, and hopefully I'll have the next up soon :) **

**the-shadowed-one: Thank you so much about my surgery. I'm glad you feel that way about my story as well. It didn't really bother me that Jewel was the only one that congratulated me... but it feels really good that someone else did. You're great! Lol well, I hope you enjoy! **

**UPDATED: (SATURDAY) MAY 28, 2005**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Always

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN:**

**Always**

Harry sat on the bench in front of the lake. He was soaking wet and water dripped through the gaps in the wooden seat. The sun was setting and he looked upon the horizon with a hint of guilt in his mind. What had he been thinking? He knew that he insulted Ginny, but he was too stubborn to admit his mistake.

He sat and pulled his knees to his chest as he rocked on the edge of the seat. He pulled out his wand, said a charm, and he was dried within seconds. He ruffled his hair and let out a sigh of frustration. His guilt was rising in him, but his stupidity was over-powering it all.

He felt a weird feeling in his stomach and he set a hand to it. He was hungry. He should be too, considering he hadn't eaten since Hermione's disappearance at the second selected task. He just looked upon the water with one thought: 'How could Ginny do this to me?'

He felt a sudden change in mood though. His heart pounded and he jumped slightly out of his seat when a small, soft hand was set on his shoulder. His head turned sharply as he faced this girl who he was joking himself by. She stood there, with a mixture of fear and regret in her eyes, and stared at him. He felt like her prey.

"We need to talk." She said rather orderly.

"What for Granger?" Harry said disapprovingly.

"It's Hermione, and we need to talk about your attitude." She sat with a hiss. Harry went to stand up, but she pushed him right back in his seat. "Don't run, because we are going to talk!" He sneered at her.

"My attitude? You are the one who _promised_ you would be there, and you weren't! So at least I have the decency to keep a promise." Harry said proudly and Hermione let out a snort.

"You…" She laughed. "Keep a promise?" She started laughing insanely. "You said once before to promise wit me that we would never fight again… and look where we are." Hermione said, casting her hands in the air.

"This is different!" Harry said with a growl.

"No, I don't think it is." Hermione crossed her arms angrily. "And I'm being to think of you as being bipolar." She hissed.

"Bipolar? Haha, don't make me laugh." He said with a mocking tone. "Just because I was hurt about you not showing up there doesn't mean I lack the capacity of my temper."

"Well, then prove it."

She looked at him with deep, glaring, and ruthless eyes. If he said one more thing she swore she'd pounce on him. She glared at him like a snake to a moth, and she could have given anything to have fangs at this moment. She felt her blood boil, this kid was so stupid right now.

"How can I prove it? I show it all the time!" Harry hissed.

"Harry, I've took this far enough." Hermione said as she cast her hand up and slap his directly across the face. "This isn't you, so bring back you… now!"

"Oww," Harry said when he stroked his cheek. "What was that for?" Harry asked, still sliding his hand up and down.

"For being stupid." Hermione said and he turned to her. "Now, are you going to act normal?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Good… now first things first… Why to hell did you do that to Ginny?" She asked in a rather confused tone.

"I don't know." He answered.

"Ok, then why are you so mad about the littlest things lately?"

"I don't know."

"YOU HAVE TO KNOW!" She demanded. "You don't even have a right to be mad at Draco, and yet you are mad at him." She sighed.

"Don't have a… DON'T HAVE A REASON?" Harry repeated with anger. "I do have a reason!"

"Then what is it?" She asked forcefully.

"He took you away from me." Harry clasped his hand over his mouth.

"What?" Hermione stopped and felt her heart pound.

"I must go." Harry said hastily and in no time disappeared behind the castle doors.

He hurried along the passageways and up through the long, curvy corridors. The day was a little chilly, but not too bad. Harry didn't notice because he felt his face grow hot. He was blushing?

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." He said to himself over and over. "Why do I have to be so…" He stopped.

He hits something hard and was knocked to the ground. He shook he head quickly and opened his eyes as a girl with fiery red hair stood above him. She didn't look mad or upset anymore, she looked hurt. Harry blinked his eyes as he filled with concern and mumbled something to her. She chose not to hear and she was going to walk away when Harry had stopped her.

"Ginny, wait." He pleaded.

She chose to ignore that too. She wasn't mad or upset, but she was confused. Harry acted much differently towards her, and she didn't know how she could ever forgive him. She didn't think he would forgive her. What he said did hurt her though, it was terribly rude and it felt like he tore her heart in half.

Her eyes were filled with tears and streams of dry tears were dried onto her cheeks. Harry could smell the salty-ness without being close enough to touch her. He hurt the only person who loved him for him, and she seemed to be gone. She couldn't be gone, he had to reach her.

"Ginny please." Harry pleaded again, but she remained to walk down the hall. "I'm sorry!" He shouted and Ginny stopped in her tracks. Her teary eyes turned to him.

"Harry, you don't mean that." She said simply when she turned again.

"Yes I do." He fell to his knees and sat in front of the window.

"If you're not sorry then don't say it!" Ginny scolded.

"You might not believe me, but I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I have just been through a lot these last couple of days and well, I haven't been myself." He sighed.

"I noticed that." Ginny rolled her eyes. "And why is your cheek red?" She asked with an annoying tone in her voice.

"Hermione hit me, and I think it worked." He sighed. "I don't know what was wrong with me." He said.

"Harry, I love you but I don't think I can be with you any longer." Ginny said truthfully.

"Neither do I Gin." He revealed. "I came to ask you to forgive me and except my friendship." He said.

"This is where I'm confused." She said. "Why would I forgive you?"

"I don't blame you for asking that question." Harry mumbled.

He looked at her with confusion and guilt as it rose inside him. He wanted to run or fly or something to get his mind off this. This was his fault, and he couldn't turn it around. He had no way of realization of it either. Ginny knelt beside him and wrapped her arms around his neck in a friendly hug.

"I'm sorry I've pushed you so hard." She said in a silent whisper.

"You didn't, I was just too stupid to not control my temper." Harry sighed.

"Harry, don't be so hard on your self." Ginny assured as she pulled him into another hug.

"I'm sorry Ginny," He returned the hug. "I'm sorry for not believing." He said.

"Believing? Believing what?" She asked, confused.

"For not believing you in saying I was just like my father. I've heard of him day in and day out. Everyone says he was a preppy, snotty, popular guy whom everyone hated because he was cold hearted." Harry said, rubbing her back gently. "I promise not to grow up like him… I promise."

"Harry it doesn't matter if you grow up like James. You'll still be Harry, and that's the most important part." Ginny said sweetly.

"Why are you so nice to me Ginny?" Harry asked with a sigh.

"Because no matter what, I'll always love you." Ginny said soothingly.

"Ginny, I don't deserve your love. Nor do I deserve anyone else's. I don't belong here anymore." Harry said and Ginny gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean you don't belong here?" Ginny asked, still confused.

"You'll understand… someday." He said.

Harry didn't even no the answer. Ginny tried to make him feel better, but he couldn't do anything. He just stood, walked away, and lost himself in his thoughts. Things were getting to his head, but there was one thing that he trapped in his mind for a while. He wouldn't speak of it, never.

He walked down the halls and peered at one of the portraits. It was empty. Where in Merlin Beard is he? Harry asked himself, but there was obviously no answer to it at all that helped. Harry tore his face away and walked further down. A voice scrambled in his head and then he heard that familiar sound: _clunk clunk clunk._

"Potter," A gruffly voice said. "What are you doing in the east wing?" He asked.

"Professor Moody." Harry gasped. "I was just looking for um…" He stuttered and then sighed. "An answer."

"Well, students aren't allowed in this wing anymore." Moody growled softly. "Were you not listening at the feast yesterday?" He asked.

"I was, but… I wasn't thinking when I headed down here." Harry said truthfully.

"I understand, but you might want to head to your room. McGonagall is going to be inspecting this wing soon, and you can't afford any more trouble." Moody said, and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Why are you helping me?" Harry asked, rather confused. "I don't recall you taking likings to students." He said.

"You don't listen do you laddie?" He asked with a small smile. "I might have been impersonated, but I do know the difference between those in need and those who desire it all." He winked.

"Thank you Professor." Harry said gently and he nodded.

"Now, head back to your room." He said. "I feel McGonagall's presence. I'll stall her for you." He winked again.

"Yes Sir." Harry said and he heard Moody clunk himself away.

Harry had a lot of things on his mind, but more things kept piling on to the others. Why did Moody help him out? Harry knew he was once impersonated by Crouch's son. Mr. Crouch was once Percy Weasley's boss who was attacked by his son whom he had sent to Azkaban. His son then killed him, and tricked people into thinking he was either sick or missing.

Harry didn't know what he was looking for when he stepped foot down that wing. He knew he wasn't allowed there, but something had drove his mind into thinking something there would help him. The empty portrait, where Sirius once stood, was empty. Why was it empty when he was there all the time? Is it possible he returned to Grimmauld Place?

Harry had received all of the Black's fortunes when Sirius was killed. He preserved himself in a painting and Harry arranged to have it in the school, where he could contact him, and it was done. Harry was one of the richest in his world, and he felt this made him more of a target for Voldemort. Something was going to happen sooner or later that would change him forever.

Harry had also received the house, the silver, and everything the blacks owned. Harry had given Hermione full access to the Library for her birthday, he never read anyway, and he basically called it hers. Ron had also received a small sum of cash from Sirius' will, but obviously not as much a Harry.

Harry's responsibility was now BuckBeak's. Buckbeak was now without an owner and Harry had to fulfill that title. Harry _did_ give the Order permission to use Grimmauld Place for the headquarters still, but Harry still spent his summers there. Luckily he had no reason to return to the Dursley's.

He took a sharp corner down a different wind and soon came to a portrait. A young woman with long, gorgeous, blond hair stood there with a charming smile on her face. Harry often talked to her when no one was around, but he just sighed deeply and mumbled the password to her.

"Gitchy." He said simply.

"Harry, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Sorry Lola, I'm not in the mood for conversation." He said. She sighed.

"Sorry dear, I'll let you in." She said.

She opened up her portrait and Harry walked inside. He didn't care about the other Selects in the room, so he continued to walk in. He marched through his door, let out a loud growl of frustration and slammed the door. He turned sharply to flop down on his bed, but someone had stopped him. A girl.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" He asked. Hermione looked up to him with tears in her eyes.

"Harry, I needed to talk to you." She said with a yelp.

"Please… er – don't cry!" He pleaded. He hated how he made everyone cry all the time, and even when he didn't mean it.

"I don't mean to cry Harry… I just feel so stupid." She spoke sadly.

"You're nothing compare to stupid Hermione." He said lightly.

"Look Harry, I didn't mean to slap you earlier… but I need to know what you were going to say." She pleaded.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

_Flashback:_

"_Oww," Harry said when he stroked his cheek. "What was that for?" Harry asked, still sliding his hand up and down._

"_For being stupid." Hermione said and he turned to her. "Now, are you going to act normal?" She asked._

_He nodded._

"_Good… now first things first… Why to hell did you do that to Ginny?" She asked in a rather confused tone._

"_I don't know." He answered._

"_Ok, then why are you so mad about the littlest things lately?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_YOU HAVE TO KNOW!" She demanded. "You don't even have a right to be mad at Draco, and yet you are mad at him." She sighed._

"_Don't have a… DON'T HAVE A REASON?" Harry repeated with anger. "I do have a reason!"_

"_Then what is it?" She asked forcefully._

"_He took you away from me." Harry clasped his hand over his mouth._

"_What?" Hermione stopped and felt her heart pound. _

"_I must go." Harry said hastily and in no time disappeared behind the castle doors._

Harry could feel the wonder boil in her veins. She was worried, but she was mostly curious and needed to know what he meant. She looked at him as tears leaked down her cheeks, but what Harry said next made her loose control.

"I can't talk about this." He said stubbornly and headed for the door.

Without even thinking he felt two hands clasp his shoulder and pull him back onto the bed. Hermione's eyes were flaring as she stood above him with wonder and madness in her eyes. Harry hit the bed with a thump and sat there, amazed.

"What the hell?" Harry asked and Hermione looked at him with flaring eyes again.

"What did you mean by Draco taking me away from you?" Hermione asked to get straight to the point. Harry had to think of something fast.

"Lovely day outside, let's go find Ron." Harry suggested and Hermione pushed him down again.

"Answer me." She said sharply.

"No, because if I tell you then you'd hate me forever!" Harry snipped and Hermione looked at him with a confused look.

He had to find a way to get out of this. He couldn't tell her what was trapped in his mind, because she would laugh and scream and probably slap him. Harry wished more than anything that he was invisible. This was not happening, and he would not tell her anything.

"Why would I hate you?" Hermione asked tersely.

"Because it's something that requires you _and_ Draco. It's something that I…" He stopped. "Something I can't tell you." He crossed his arms.

"You can tell me anything Harry." She smiled.

"Not this." He mumbled.

"It's not like you're in _love_ with me or something." She laughed.

Harry heard that word and his head snapped directly to the floor. He felt his body quiver and his head explode. Hermione hadn't noticed until she stopped laughing that a complete and utter awkward silence pressed through the room. Only a slight ringing sound remained.

"You are," Hermione said as she blinked. "You really are, aren't you?" She asked.

Harry didn't know what to do. He felt his face grow deep, deep, _deep_ red and he resisted to look directly at her. He stared at a bright spot on his rug that gleamed with sunshine and stared at it. He didn't look at her, but Hermione's heart pounded rigidly. Harry had nodded his head.

"But…" She was speechless.

"But nothing, happy kill day." He said stupidly. "I knew you would be upset." He said lightly as he stood and wiped the dust from him.

"Mad, why would I be mad?" She asked.

"I am nothing but a fool." He said sharply. "You are with Draco, and obviously happy. So don't worry about me." He said in a low tone.

"You aren't a fool, but I can't leave Draco." Hermione spoke with tears in her eyes.

"I am a fool, because I was too busy and I let you go." He said and Hermione shook her head.

"I'm still here." She insisted.

Hermione stood from her seat and walked to him. She clasped two arms around him and hugged him tightly. It was a friendly hug, but it felt more then that to Harry. Hermione didn't know what to say to him. He loved her, but she didn't love him… this was all wrong. She pulled away.

"You might be here, but I am still invisible." He said.

"You aren't invisible… you're just, you." She said awkwardly. She had no idea how to make him feel better.

"Well you can go laugh your head off because the stupid kid fell in love with you. Go on, or you can do it here… it doesn't matter." He said in an annoyed tone.

"Harry, I'm not going to laugh." She said seriously. "I love Draco, and it would never work out between us." She said. "I'm sorry."

She thought for a minute. She needed something to make him smile and Hermione figured it out, but would she do it? Before she debated on it she did exactly what she was thinking. She smiled lightly and quickly kissed his lips sweetly. And the smile had crawled across Harry's face.

"It was to make you smile." She noted and then quickly said something else. "Please, remember that that kiss was for what _could_ have been and not what could be." Hermione said lightly before she walked to the door.

"Always."

**Author's Note:**

**Oh my god, I am so so so so so so SO sorry that I haven't updated in like two months. I had this ALL ready, but I keep forgetting to post. I am so sorry to those who review my story and I hope you like it. PLEASE Review… it's been a while.**

**Updated: (Saturday)August 20, 2005**


End file.
